The Prince and the Street Rat
by ChigiMimzy
Summary: A poor trouble-making orphan by the name of Antonio Carriedo has fallen in love with the Prince of the kingdom Abruzzo. Although the class difference may deem their love unachievable, Antonio with the help of a boisterous genie and a monkey for a side kick may be able to win the heart of Lovino after all! Arabian AU & Bearerverse! Spamano, usuk, and more!
1. From the Palace to the Streets

**I based this off a tumblr post I saw and I really wanted to create a fan fiction from it. Now I am not sure if this was already done before but I'm just going to go through with it, sorry. This is also somewhat based on the Disney movie Aladdin but I will definitely switch around many parts that aren't apart of the movie. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hidekazu Himaruya's story Hetalia nor Disney's Aladdin.**

 _Chapter 1 - From the Palace to the Streets_

"I've had about **enough** of this!" A lanky male with long but gorgeous blonde hair tied back into a low ponytail emerged from behind a giant curtain. "My apologies Sultan but your son is nothing more than a hellion with no manners towards those who show interest in him."

"Ah, yes I'm very sorry about him, but there is no need to—"

"Non, I will not be having anymore. Je suis désolé mais je pars. _(I'm sorry but I am leaving)"_ The blonde simply huffed and held his nose high as he stalked his way out of the palace. Rome sighed bringing his hand up to ruffle the messy brown hair upon his head.

"What am I going to do with this child?" He groaned.

"Excuse me?" A sudden voice piped up from behind the mass of curtains. "What child now?"

A male with rich caramel colored hair strutted his way towards the older man. He had an odd curl that seemed to stick out towards the right, away from his naturally straight hair, and his hazel eyes were glaring daggers demanding for an explanation.

"Ah, Lovino…" The Sultan smiled all to well.

"Grandpa, what the hell was that about?" Lovino fumed.

Another sigh elicited from the elders lips.

"Lovino you know why that person was here."

"Yeah I know damn well why he was here, I'm asking what the fuck are you doing!?"

"Lovi no need for the language…"

"Grandpa—!" The male hissed but was simply waved off.

"Lovi, listen to me." Rome brought both of his hands up, gripping them onto his grandchild's shoulders. "I'm not going to be around one day…"

"Grandpa, don't say that—"

"And I want to make sure that you are in special hands."

"Stop it."

"That is why I am putting your name out there so you can find a possible suitor who can take care of you and my Kingdom."

"Fucking— thats the thing! I don't need anyone! I can run this country all by myself!" Lovino stomped his foot on the ground but Rome was having none of it as he practically pulled the lithe boy into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"You know that can't happen Lovino…"

"Yes it can!"

"No it can't, and you know our customs won't change… I need you to find a suitor not only for you and this Kingdom, but to also protect those you love such as your brother."

This time the snappy brunette chose to stay quiet and let his grandpa finish.

"You need to understand that you were the first to come out of your mother, which made you the first in line to the throne. You are Prince Lovino Romano Vargas and you cannot change that."

"But grandpa—"

"You will be having a suitor by the end of the month whether you like it or not and that is final."

Silence filled the room almost to quickly but before the tension could get any worse Lovino turned on his heel and ran behind the curtains he had emerged from before.

Once the child fled from sight Rome pinched the bridge of his nose and sat down upon his mighty throne.

"I don't understand why he has to be so difficult!" He huffed.

"Are you okay sire?" A hoarse voice echoed around the room as a burly male approached the Sultan.

"Yes Sadiq I am fine, just frustrated."

The strange male with dark brown hair and tan skin kneeled down before Rome. He wore a suspicious bone mask over his eyes and his clothing was rich covered with expensive fabric.

"What of sire, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked standing up once given the permission to.

"My son just can't seem to understand the meaning of being 'next in line'" Rome sighed.

"Prince Lovino?"

"Yes."

Sadiq brought his right hand up to stroke the fine hair upon his chin while the other busied itself by tapping the menacing sword that hung somewhat lowly on his hip.

"Perhaps he just needs some more time—?"

"The boy is turning 18 next month. He's had enough time to think and my patience is running out. I just don't understand why he can't be more accepting like his younger brother…" Rome griped.

As their over-wrought conversation continued, the two were oblivious to a third party that had overheard all that was said.

* * *

"Excuse me sir!" A dashing chocolate haired young male called out to the busy workman managing his fruits and vegetable stall.

The area around was a sandy plaza that bustled with people from all around shouting out their merchandise to curious onlookers.

"What is it that you need, sir?" replied the workman.

"Hmm…" The male hummed scratching his chin as if in thought. "Lo siento _(I'm sorry)_ but how did you grow such a beard?"

"Oh?"

"Sí! I am very curious as to how you grew such an extravagant look!"

"Oh well I use—"

As the inquisitive male continued to hark up the shop owner, behind him appeared a small tan monkey with a tiny green hat and vest that began to slowly sneak around to the back of the stall. Hopping up, he picked up some delicious tomatoes that were begging to be eaten and looked at the brunette with a smile before tucking them away in his vest and jumping onto the silky sand. The workman having not noticed the dubious play kept on with his conversation, and the tan male only smiled and nodded at every word said to him.

"Well that sounds really nice, thank you for telling me!" The brunette laughed before inching away from the stall.

"No problem, now what will you be having today—?"

"Sorry but I got to go now, _adios_!"

"Eh—!? Wait!"

But the call was to late for the lad had already rounded the corner and hid behind a couple of stacked barrels. The monkey that had stolen the tomatoes secretly from the workman had made his appearance known by leaping off the top of the brown barrels he had climbed and into his partners arms.

"Ah— There you are Alejo!" The male smiled happily. "Did ya get the stuff?"

The monkey nodded after making some cheery noises and opened up his vest to present two glistening red tomatoes that looked delectable to his stunning emerald eyes. Alejo and his stomach growled in hunger and the two looked at each other expectantly.

"Time to eat mi hermano! ( _My brother)_ " he cheered grabbing at the offered vegetable. "Antonio and Alejo the unstoppable duo!"

And just before he could dig his teeth right into the succulent tomato, a sudden shout caught the two off guard.

"Those two are the thieves!" The workman called out as he suddenly appeared.

"Mierda! _(Fuck!)"_ Antonio shouted before getting up and leaping over some vases that blocked him from his quick haste to run.

"Stop there you thief!" A guard roared drawing out his sword.

A strangled animal sound echoed throughout the air as Alejo appeared and had jumped onto the guards head, making sure to scratch up his face. The guard groaned and held in his yelps of pain as the monkey's claws dug into his skin.

"Nice work Alejo!" The coffee haired brunette yelled before sliding right past the guard and grabbing the monkey. "Now vámanos!"

Antonio ran as fast as his legs could take him. With ease he dodged another guard and avoided getting trapped at a dead end by climbing onto a nearby ladder and hoisting himself upwards to reach the top of the roofs. This was performed with ease since it was a regular routine for both Alejo and him. Ever since Antonio was born he was always on the hunt for food, though neither of his parents or siblings stayed alive long enough to also do the same. He was an orphaned street rat that caused ruckus about everywhere, and it was all because he wanted to make sure he was known.

"Can't catch me!" Antonio yelled as he kicked the ladder down onto the sandy ground below. The immense amount of guards now groaned in frustration as they tried their best to outsmart the arrogant street rat. From there, Alejo jumped off his partner and went on ahead of him to only jump over to another building.

"Ah, ok, ok Toñio you can do this!" He whispered to himself as his pace quickened upon the roofs rough tile. He then leapt up into the air passing over the small alley between two buildings and landing on his feet stumbling but continuing on.

"Yesssss!" Antonio praised himself doing it again.

Jump after jump he felt so alive, so free! Yet fate took a disliking to his sudden cockiness and decided to take its toll on him as he missed the final jump to freedom.

"No!" He internally screamed.

Thankfully he landed on a thick stack of hay that broke his fall.

"There!" A guard yelled rounding the corner.

"Ahhhhh— It was just a tomato!" Antonio groaned out loud swiftly picking himself up.

Unfortunately he was then herded into a dead end and was surrounded.

"Filthy street rat, you're finished now." One spat.

And they all drew their swords at the same time while proceeding to cautiously step forward, but Antonio only smirked and shrugged his shoulders in an overconfident manner.

"Yeah." He said laying back against the wall. "Maybe one day."

And suddenly a plank that held the laundry of a civilians bed sheets and clothing fell from one of the windows and onto most of the people below.

Alejo screeched and proudly presented himself once again by jumping off the roof and landing onto Antonio's shoulder as the peppy male ran straight passed the pre-occupied guards.

"Damnit— You'll be caught one day street rat! You hear me—?!" A guard yelled ripping off the sheet that had landed on top of him.

Antonio and Alejo stuck there tongues out at them before leaping over a couple of stray barrels and sliding into an alley way.

Once their surroundings were deemed safe the two rejoiced and took out the tomatoes they had stolen from beforehand.

"Nice work Alejo!" Antonio cheered merrily.

Alejo smiled and danced around before taking a bite out of the juicy vegetable but before Antonio could savor his he looked over to see two children digging around in a trash can, desperate for any kind of food they could scrounge up.

They gasped when they saw him and looked away shamefully as if they were committing a dangerous crime.

"Hey…" Antonio said walking over to them.

They backed up in fear but Antonio only held out the tomato.

"Here," He smiled pitifully. "Take it."

Although it took a second for them to calculate the poor mans words, one hesitantly approached him and slowly took the tomato from the males hands.

Antonio's smile widened afterwards which made the two smile back and thank him before running away. A quick sigh slipped through the brunettes lips as he motioned for Alejo to follow. The tan monkey offered the other half of his tomato to his partner which was gratefully accepted, and after climbing a set of stairs and a busted ladder, the two made it back home. It was small shack that was located on the roof of someones home but it overlooked the kingdom of Abruzzo. A beautiful view it was and Antonio sat himself down onto the window ledge to only smile brightly as he gazed longingly at the colossal palace that sat in the middle of his chaotic city that he had claimed home.

"Someday Alejo…" He started as the other laid down to fall asleep next to him. "Someday I'm going to be there… And I'm going to matter."

 **Hewo my name is Mimzy :3 and Hetalia is my favorite anime/manga. This Fanfic is based on a** **bearer verse** **which will be explained in oncoming chapters :3 I haven't decided whether their will be Mpreg yet, but on another note i did not proof read enough so…sorry If I made any errors and did not notice at all. Also It all depends whether I should continue this or not by you the readers so please give me feedback. C: I live in America and i do indeed know spanish but the problem is that I am puerto rican, and our spanish is more … "Spanglish?" with a LOT of slang… so I'm sorry if my translating seems off. (Other languages are translated on google translate XD) Gracias y adios mis amores! 3**

 **side note: I will only translate stuff once, things like "lo siento" and stuff should be easy to remember since almost every fanfic with España (Spain) has him saying it LOL ( / º 7 º)/**


	2. The Chase

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hidekazu Himaruya's story Hetalia nor Disney's Aladdin**

 _Chapter 2 - The Chase_

"I'm done Arthur, I'm really leaving this time dammit!" Lovino huffed tearing off the silky garments he had worn to bed.

A sunny blonde in the corner of the room with cunning green eyes only groaned in frustration upon watching the olive-colored boy stomp around his room complaining to no hearts end.

"Your highness…. You need to calm down."

"Calm down? You want me to calm the fuck down!?" Lovino hissed throwing on commoner clothing that consisted of a tan tunic and some brown Capri's.

"Yes." Arthur replied stepping forward and grabbing the final article of clothing from the princes bed. "You can't leave without this right?"

He held up a chestnut colored robe with a hood attached to the back.

"Arthur…" Lovino growled holding out his hand. "I order you to give it to me."

"And what if I say no?"

"Arthur! Damn it—You're supposed to be on my side!"

The blonde rolled his eyes and threw the robe at the other male.

"Bloody hell your highness you do realize by doing this you're only causing more trouble not only for the Sultan but your own self?"

Lovino sighed dramatically as he slipped on the robe and tied it around his waist.

"I don't care what that asshole thinks of me anymore." He put his hood up making sure to at least cover his head before talking again. "Clearly he only wants to compare Feliciano and I."

"That's not true your highness…"

"You weren't the one listening to him after I _somewhat_ left the room."

"And you are sure you heard him say that?" Arthur asked.

"Yes."

With this final statement said, the prince then strutted his way out onto the grand balcony that overlooked his soon-to-be kingdom.

"I don't want to marry some pompous asshole who only wants more money and fame out of me." Lovino grumbled.

Arthur then walked up and patted his shoulder.

"No one does Lovino…" He sighed.

Hazel eyes then met emerald.

"Then help me get out of here please?"

"Bloody hell Lovino, did you actually say please?!"

"Fucking help me goddamnit!"

"This is utter bollocks, fine." Arthur waved his hands up in the air surrendering. "Hurry up and let's go!"

The two snuck through the palace making sure to avoid any lingering servants or guards before making it to the royal garden.

"Why the fuck are we here?" Lovino whispered out but only followed the blonde who abruptly stopped at a tree that leaned towards the wall.

"Oh, so you want to go out the front door? The door that is practically the size of a two story home that is surrounded by guards? Yeah come on let's go!"

"Fucking, Arthur it was a question!"

"A stupid one too! How are you even going to survive out there with that kind of thought process?"

"Just shut up and give me a boost will you?"

Arthur grumbled something under his breath and pressed his back up against the hard oak wood. He then squatted a bit before squaring his shoulders and placing both of his hands down and intertwined together.

Lovino smirked and placed his hand on a low branch to keep him steady as he stepped onto the blondes palms.

"Damn you're heavy!" Arthur hissed as he slowly brought the prince upwards.

"No I'm not, you're just weak!" Romano snorted as he finally grabbed onto a higher branch. "I got it, now push me!"

Arthur groaned as he used all of his strength to push the male up above his head and finally gasped with relief when the weight was lifted off of him.

"Your highness, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah… Thanks a lot my oh-so-faithful _servant._ " Lovino said once climbing the branches over to the wall that kept everything- well, _almost_ everything inside.

"See you soon, git."

"Don't jinx me!"

And with that, the prince hopped over the ledge and jumped down onto the sandy earth below. Although he landed on his butt and accidentally bit his tongue, Lovino was determined to continue on towards the city; the sun now beginning to make its appearance over the horizon.

* * *

Walking through the city was both dreadful and an astonishing experience to Lovino's eyes. All around him were bustling streets filled with vendors and people from all around trying to get to their designated destinations. The only thing that disturbed the prince was the amount of poor families that lined the walls of other's homes. He could clearly see the difference between who was homeless and who was successful, and it made him feel perturbed by how defined the classes had been. On his walk many children on the streets were begging for some sort of scrap and no one paid any mind to them. It was upsetting really but there simply wasn't anything he could do about it.

Suddenly the male saw a little boy attempting to reach for a fresh tomato but he couldn't reach it. The boy was wearing tattered clothing and the look on his face seemed desperate to eat the glorious vegetable.

"Go away kid! You don't have enough money!" The workman hollered at the poor child.

The boy cringed and looked down at the few pennies in his hand.

Lovino became infuriated at this act and stomped his way over to the stall.

"Excuse me, but what the fuck?"

"Huh?" The workman looked dead straight at the olive tanned male.

"Do you not see this child is starving? He probably hasn't eaten in days!"

"That's not my problem now is it? So scram. I don't need scum like you holding up my customers."

"Well with that fucking attitude how do you even get customers?"

"I don't need to be nice to the likes of trash." He growled pointing at the child who looked as if he was about to cry. "Especially to a simple _bearer_ such as yourself."

Lovino flinched but held in the urge to punch the male.

"Fuck you too but maybe you would get more business if you lowered your mother fucking prices and actually considered helping others out." He hissed before slamming his hand on the stalls table, causing the box of tomatoes to fall over and drop onto the sandy ground. The little boy gasped, picked up two, and ran away into the ample crowd.

"Dammit— Get back here boy!" The workman screamed but the little boy was already long gone.

He glared at the hazel eyed man before him and growled.

"Your going to have to pay for those tomatoes."

"I don't have any money and he's not my kid, so it's _not my problem_."

"You just helped him steal you thief!"

"What proof do you have?" Lovino crossed his arms.

The owner seethed clenching his teeth before rolling up his sleeves.

Lovino backed up a bit and flinched when the man suddenly climbed over his stall. He was about to strike him, but before he could a monkey appeared hopping onto the owner's face and had begun to scratch at it harshly.

"What the hell!?" He screamed trying to pry the monkey off.

Suddenly a tan male with luscious chocolate hair and alluring green eyes appeared from the stalls side; he picked up some of the tomatoes and placed them in his empty pockets.

"Sorry buddy but we got to go!" He smiled reaching for Lovino's hand and grabbing it before running off down the street.

Alejo jumped off the workman and ran away to catch up with his partner leaving the stall owner screaming "Guards, theives!" "Help! Get them!"

"This way!" Antonio shouted as Lovino, wide-eyed and completely shocked by the turn of events, kept up with the others pace.

They went through a small alley way and went out onto another street as guards began to enter the crowds.

Alejo shrieked as they almost exited another alley and he stopped the two from moving by holding out his hand. Antonio nodded and brought Lovino close to his chest.

"What the hell are you doing—!?" Lovino almost screamed as he felt his face become hot from the contact with this gorgeous male.

"Shh!" Antonio brought his index finger up to his lips.

Guards ran by the alley way and the three froze. Once out of sight Alejo screeched something to Antonio and the male nodded.

"Alejo said he will keep lookout, so we should move now."

"Wait— Is that a fucking monkey!?" Lovino asked flustered.

"It's mi hermano!" Antonio smiled. "Now let's go!"

The brunette motioned for Lovino to follow after looking right and left down the street for any sign of guards. The two sprinted towards a set of stairs but were suddenly stopped as they lined up blocking their exit.

"We know your routes street rat!" One of them yelled presenting an arrogant grin on his chiseled face.

Antonio clicked his teeth in annoyance and stood his ground, but the caramel haired man had other plans. He swiftly grabbed the tan males wrist and lead him down the street.

"Wait—" Antonio started but stopped once he noticed a stack of barrels laid down next to another alley way.

Lovino stopped and looked at the brunette.

"Help me out dammit!" He growled pulling on the ropes that held the barrels together.

Antonio nodded and took out his carved knife.

"Here!" he said cutting at the ropes.

"Mangiare merda stronzi! _(Eat shit you fuckers!)_ " Lovino yelled once the guards appeared in sight.

The two then knocked over the barrels causing them to roll outwards blocking the alley.

"This should buy us some time— move!" Lovino hissed.

Sprinting as fast as they could the two males ran through the alleys maze.

"Wait, please—!" Antonio yelled but Lovino ignored it and kept running.

He was stopped short by a sudden dead end and groaned.

"I told you to wait!" the brunette frowned.

The two gasped once they heard the sound of footsteps stomping upon the sandy ground nearby.

"Well you should've said something!" Lovino hissed.

"I tried!"

"They're over here!" A guard shouted.

The two jumped but Antonio turned around to see a small brown window. He knocked on it loudly before a guard appeared before them.

"Got you two…" He growled as the sweat practically dripped off his face from running around so much.

The window opened up and the taller brunette grabbed Lovino by the waist causing the smaller male to shriek before getting hoisted inside.

"Not today!" Antonio hollered leaping through the window and closing it as the guard ran forward and began to pound on it.

He locked it and made eye-contact at the middle aged women who was seeming to be folding clothes at the moment. She had a bored look on her face and she didn't even bother looking at the two.

"Stairs are to the left." She said.

"Gracias!" The brunette thanked as he grabbed the confused bearer's hand.

The two ran up the stairs and passed a room to reach an open window. Antonio looked out and surveyed the area before looking up and seeing a ledge that would be perfect to climb on. He carefully stood on the edge and gripped onto the ledge before pulling himself up onto the roof.

"Hey wait—!"

"Your turn!" Antonio hummed reaching his hand out.

"Are you crazy!?"

"You can do it!"

Lovino scoffed but nodded slowly standing onto the edge of the window.

"This is crazy!" He croaked.

"And what you did beforehand wasn't? Haha!" Antonio laughed. "It's only going to get crazier!"

Lovino muttered something unintelligible as he hoisted himself up with the help of the brunette.

"See? That wasn't so bad!" Antonio smiled but Lovino rudely looked away causing him to laugh even more.

The two got up and Lovino finally analyzed his rescuer. His appearance radiated warmth and happiness but his tattered clothes showed that he too was poor. The strange male also had some defined muscles that seemed to glisten heavenly with the sweat he made from running. " _Fuck"_ The caramel haired man thought. _"He's hot."_

Yet Lovino wasn't the only one who found himself staring, for Antonio took a moment to look over the male he had saved. He was for sure a bearer since his frame was lithe and the robe that tied around his waist showed that he held a feminine figure, but it wasn't his body that made Antonio's heart beat, no it was the strange males' eyes. They were a light brown and green color that was somewhat tinted with a yellow gleam. Just the sight took his breath away but he snapped out of his thoughts when he realized the beautiful boy had asked him a question.

"Huh—what was the question again?" Antonio asked.

"Fucking idiota, I asked where the hell do we go from here?!" The prince hissed but instead of getting offended, the brunette only found his actions cute.

"From here? Oh we jump!"

"Jump… Jump where?"

"There!" Antonio pointed to the other roof and Lovino walked over to the ledge looking at how far he had to jump.

"A-Are you fucking crazy!?"

"I told you it was only going to get crazier!" Antonio laughed. "But can you trust me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Can you trust me?" The gaze in Antonio's eyes made Lovino blush and look away.

"Hell no!" he commented leading the brunette to chuckle again.

Antonio backed up away from the edge and winked at Lovino when the male decided to watch him with a look of disbelief.

"You wouldn't…" Lovino muttered.

The brunette smirked before starting his sprint up to the ledge.

"You are—"

He then stepped and jumped off the roof.

"Fucking CRAZY!" Lovino yelled as he watched in amazement as the man landed perfectly on top of the other roof.

Antonio cheered at his landing and then motioned for Lovino to do the same.

"No!" The male argued.

"If you can trust me then you can do it!"

"Thats bullshit!"

"Trust me!" Antonio shouted and Lovino groaned and stepped back.

"I swear if I fall—!"

"You won't fall if you trust me!"

The hazel eyed male exaggerated another groan and breathed in-and-out before starting up his sprint.

Once he reached the end he jumped and Lovino felt all the adrenaline flowing throughout his body seem to quicken. Fear flooded through him just before he caught the ledge with both of his arms and hit his stomach.

"Pull me—"

But Lovino didn't need to say anymore for Antonio was already pulling him up and over the ledge and into his arms.

"See? You made it!" Antonio laughed falling back onto the roof still holding a trembling Lovino.

"You're a moron." The male huffed suddenly feeling very anxious and tired as the adrenaline started to wear off.

He then gasped when he realized that the brunette had his arms wrapped around him.

"You—" Lovino pushed Antonio away from him. "Don't touch me!"

"Sorry!" The emerald eye boy smiled. "You're the one who didn't want to let go."

"What!?" he blushed but found not words but stutters flow out of his mouth.

This made Antonio laugh and get up to dust himself off.

"Come on, were close to my home." He smiled and lent out a hand to the smaller male.

Lovino looked away and got up on his own, still trying to conceal a blush.

Antonio was finding this bearer to cute but decided to question him once they returned home since the poor guy looked extremely worn out.

"Hey…"

"Hm?" The brunette looked over at the male beside him.

"Why did that lady save us and not give us to the guards?" Lovino asked.

"Oh." Antonio smiled a bit. "Because around here the guards aren't people who are looked up to."

"What?"

"They're bad. Cruel men who claim to be heroes but really they only beat on the weak and try their best to humiliate others as much as they can."

"But… They're under royal—"

"Yes, but everything that they do is never told to the Sultan I'm guessing."

"… Meaning that?"

"Which means the head guard doesn't really care what they do to others."

Antonio's smile faltered halfway through the conversation as it seemed to be a touchy subject to the man. So Lovino proceeded to follow him and stay quiet the rest of the way.

After making their way across the roof Antonio motioned for him to climb up the familiar ladder, and upon doing so they were met with a tiny shack that sheltered an over-excited monkey who was awaiting their return.

"Alejo!" Antonio smiled as the tiny animal jumped into his arms; he then looked over at the now quiet male and spoke. "Let's talk inside."

Inside the run-down shack Lovino noted that the male definitely lived alone.

"So we can start off with names." Antonio began sitting himself down and pulling out two _albeit smushed_ Tomatoes, offering one to Lovino which was gratefully accepted.

"What's yours first?" The sour male asked taking a large bite out of the delectable vegetable.

He didn't realize how hungry he actually was because the day was so eventful for him, but the sun that looked to be in the stage of setting told him that he hadn't eaten all day.

"My name is Antonio." The tan male smiled. "And this is Alejo, my partner in crime." The monkey screeched happily as he took a bite out of a tomato that he stole from the vendor.

"What's yours?" the brunette asked biting into the succulent vegetable.

"L-Lovino…"

"Strange, I haven't heard of that one yet."

"Of what one!?" The prince scorned.

"I mean your name, it's different, but it's really pretty."

Lovino blushed and looked away with the scorn still etched on his face.

"Where's your parents?" the caramel haired boy asked in haste to change the subject.

"Huh? Oh they're dead. Been dead for a long time, same with all my siblings but I don't like to think about the past much."

 _"_ _I knew it…"_

"Sorry." Lovino answered.

"No it's ok… let's see, what's with the hood and all?"

"None of your goddamn business."

"Okayy~ hmm, how about where your from?"

"Still none of your goddamn business."

Antonio laughed.

"Well do you have any place to go?"

"…No… I don't" Lovino sighed and the brunette nodded.

"Well your welcome to stay here as long as you want!"

Lovino didn't bother to reply but instead finished up his tomato and looked around. The room was small but was covered in worn-down sheets and rugs.

 _"_ _Atleast it's better than sleeping on the streets."_

 **Yay! :) I guess I'll just keep going. I'm still prone to errors since I am no pro so please point them out if found. Also lower case "i's" are major errors I have since my computer for some reason won't allow me to Autocorrect them to be capital, (yet it autocorrects everything else .-.) So I'm sorry if they bother you and I completely miss them from proofing. (they're hard to find XD) Gracias y adios mis amores! 3**


	3. A Secret Unveiled

**I managed to go back and clean the first two chapters and fix some errors. Although I did not have enough time to edit this one vvv xD Sorry for the mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hidekazu Himaruya's story Hetalia nor Disney's Aladdin**

 _Chapter 3- A Secret Unveiled_

Inside the palatial castle, Rome was currently lashing out at a blonde servant who kneeled before him.

"Bearers such as yourself always seem to be close together familiarly or not." The Sultan growled. "Especially you and Lovino, so I know for sure that my grandchild had told you of his whereabouts before leaving, yes?"

"Indeed he did, sire." Arthur said calmly.

Sadiq tried his best to not laugh by covering a hand over his mouth which caused Arthur to look at him out of the corner of his eye and glare at the moronic fool.

"So where is he then?" Rome slammed his fist down causing the two to jump a bit stopping their antics.

"He is in the city." The blonde answered.

"Why?"

"He does not wish to marry."

"Is that all?" Rome groaned bringing a hand up to face palm himself.

"No, it is also because he overheard the conversation you had with Sadiq after he withdrew from your presence, sire."

This caught the Sultan's attention immediately as he looked at the servant wide-eyed.

"He heard it all!?"

"Yes."

"Dannazione! _(Dammit!)_ " Rome cursed before standing.

He began to pace in front of his throne muttering under his breath.

"I should know by now how insecure Lovino gets when compared to his younger brother…" the Sultan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose now feeling upset that he had made his grandson feel the way he did.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the curtains move slightly and he looked forward.

"Feliciano…" Rome called.

A male the same age as Lovino poked his head out from the other side, eyes that were a honey colored brown were rimmed with tears and his expression looked pained.

"Feli come here please." The Sultan motioned for the boy to approach him.

Feliciano Veneciano Vargas has reddish brown hair that is pin-straight like his brothers, but the signature odd curl stuck towards his left instead.

"Grandpa… Where's Lovi?" The male frowned and the whole room remained silent until Rome finally spoke.

"He is out right now." He said smiling awkwardly.

"He left didn't he?" Feliciano's face downed as his pout worsened and the tears streamed down his rosy cheeks.

"N-No! Feli he will be back soon."

"I don't want Lovi hurt!"

"He won't be—"

But before Rome could finish, his grandchild left the room back to where he had once come from. The sultan groaned out loud before collapsing back onto his throne.

"So much drama… All I want to do is drink!" He complained, sobbing into his hands.

"Sire… If I may say?" Arthur spoke, looking up at his king. "The two are indeed twins… born on the same day… why not have Feliciano be your heir?"

"Because everyone knows of Lovino as the first… I cannot change the customs that every first born is to inherit the parents' roles, being sire or bearer, it doesn't matter here." He said.

"Even if—"

"And either way, Lovino would be forced to marry another, just as Feli is, but without the privilege of leading a Kingdom."

The room went silent again.

"Even if Feliciano has a well rounded suitor too, huh?" Sadiq said.

"Sì"

"Well I'm—"

"Sadiq, Leave now and hunt down my precious grandson." Rome voiced making sure to make genuine eye contact with the man.

"Yes Sultan." The brunette smiled. "He'll be back before anyone will have noticed."

With that said, Sadiq turned around and exited from one of the towering hallways leading towards the castle doors. Arthur gave Rome a worried glance before dismissing himself as well, leaving the drained king by himself to think.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head~" A voice cut into Lovino's dream making him abruptly sit up and bump his head onto another's.

"Ow!" The hazel eyed man cried. "What the fuck was that for!?"

He looked over at his perpetrator to only see Antonio holding his forehead, eyes squeezed shut tight.

"Ow Lovi~ That hurt!" He laughed.

Lovino only scoffed and rubbed his forehead roughly just before gasping when he finally realized something.

"Did… What did you just call me?" He asked looking at the brunette.

"Eh…Oh! I called you Lovi! Isn't it a cute nickname—"

"Don't you fucking call me that." Lovino swore as his face darkened.

"Ehhhhh?! Why!?" Antonio pouted.

"Because I said so!"

"But I like it!"

"Well I don't!"

"But—!"

Lovino then scrambled up out of his position on the floor and stood up to only grab Antonio's hair and yank it.

"Ow! Lovi's so mean!"

Another tedious tug was applied.

"I'm sorry—I'm sorry!"

"Promise me you won't say it again!"

"I promise Lovi—Lovino!"

The prince huffed and let go of the soft locks of hair he had pulled, although trying to avoid thinking about how wonderful they surprisingly felt knowing that this man probably didn't even own a brush…

"So, what do you want to do today?" Antonio asked with a small but plentiful grin.

Before the bearer could answer the question, a monkey shriek hollered from outside the cloth covered window.

"Alejo?!" The brunette jumped up swiftly moving the cloth over.

From down below Alejo appeared in the hands of three young boys.

"We finally caught 'Ya!" One of the kids yelled.

"Ah, Hola mi amigos!" Antonio shouted waving his hand out the window.

The three gasped and looked up.

"Toñio!" They resonated, smiles immediately appearing on their faces.

Alejo cheered and they placed him down watching in amazement as the monkey climbed all the way up to his partner and into his arms.

"Toñio come play with us today!"

"Yeah could you?"

"Please, Please Toñio!"

They pleaded but Antonio laughed and shook his head "no" to them.

"Lo siento mi amigos, pero _(I'm sorry my friends, but)_ I have someone here with me today."

The three looked over at Lovino then back at their friend.

"Oh~ " Two snickered.

"Toñio finally snagged someone, yeah?" The other one chuckled.

Lovino began to blush furiously as he felt his heart start to vehemently beat against his chest.

"Oi! You fuckers got it all wrong, I'm not with this idiota!" He growled pointing straight at the brunette.

"Ah! Lovi!" Antonio's eyes widened. "You look like a tomato!"

A couple seconds of silence followed until a sound of a _WHACK!_ filled the air.

"I'm sorry!" Antonio cried while covering the blows from the smaller man by blocking them with his arms.

"Well we're gonna leave you two alone for some adult time!" The three laughed before running away out of sight.

"Fuck you guys!" Lovino yelled out the window.

"Lovi they're just kids, they were just joking." the brunette smiled as Alejo jumped out of his arms.

"Quit calling me—"

"What do you want to do today?"

"Oh…uh…" Lovino stuttered.

He really wanted to roam around the city but without the whole chase that went down yesterday.

"Can you show me around?" He asked and the brunette nodded.

"Sure but we need to keep it on the down-low since I usually wait a day or two after doing something like yesterday."

"So avoid the plaza then?"

"Sí, but we can go to other plaza's and such!" Antonio smiled brightly. "C'mon Alejo let's show our new guest around!"

The monkey nodded heading towards the worn wooded door.

* * *

"Oh! I've been meaning to ask…" The brunette spoke up over the large crowd the two were walking through. "Why do you have that one curl?"

"I don't fucking know, don't ask me stupid questions."

"Do you not like it? I think its cute."

"Shut up dammit, and show me around already!"

"I'm just trying to make conversation!" Antonio pouted causing Lovino to look away in order to hide his face from any embarrassment.

"Whatever." He huffed.

The two walked on in a semi-awkward silence until the brunette began to hum a song. Alejo was crawling in front of them at a faster speed while around them individuals minded their own business heading towards whatever destination they were set on.

"Why are most of these people so…"

"Un-lively?" Antonio asked cutting Lovino off, but the male agreed.

"Yeah…"

"Well, what is it that you think?"

"Maybe they hate their jobs?"

"Some do… But it's not—huh?" Antonio abruptly stopped and looked around.

The sounds of boisterous shouts and hollers were being projected into the air from another street as Alejo turned into a dark alley way with Antonio and Lovino following after.

"Hey where are we—"

Lovino tripped on some trash that was scattered about the ground and almost fell down, but Antonio grabbed hold of his arm making sure to pull him up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" Lovino said trying to hold a blush back.

"Ya' know… you really do look like a tomato when you get embarrassed!" Antonio laughed taking the olive-tanned males hand.

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" Lovino growled. "And let go!"

"Never!~" He chuckled pulling the prince onwards.

The bearer only pouted as he followed shortly behind the lively brunette, but his expression turned into one that was filled with curiosity and confusion. The opening ahead of them showed a small crowd with worried looks on their faces, and Alejo slowly came to a stop and looked around surveying the streets' surroundings before giving the OK to come out.

Lovino noted that the street was indeed busy, yet no one but some curious onlookers bothered to investigate the scene.

"Keep your head down a bit." Antonio whispered in the bearer's ear.

He nodded and the two pushed their way through the crowd slowly, but what Lovino's hazel eyes witnessed disgusted him. Two guards were laughing gaudily at one lone male sitting in the center of them. He was pale as if he were about to be sick and he trembled in place as the guards started to circle him predatorily.

"You hungry?" One asked grabbing an apple off a nearby stall.

The workmen running the fruit stand eyed the guards wearily but did not speak up as the man extended the red fruit out to the poor male. Hesitantly he reached for the offered piece of food but was halted when the burly guard brought the apple up to his mouth and bit into it.

"Poor trash such as yourself doesn't need to eat." The second one sneered.

"How could you be called a man lookin' like this?" He bit into the apple again.

"P-please just leave me alone…" The male grieved but they only laughed once again.

"Why? Were bored!"

"Yeah, and you're the one who bumped into us first."

"I-I didn't mean any harm!" He pleaded.

"You were the ones who pushed him to the ground." A woman said aloud receiving other nods of affirmation.

"Keep your tongue held, bearer." The guard seethed pointing a finger at the woman. "You have no say in any of this, just move along before we haul you to jail for interfering in an arrest."

"Savages." Someone in the crowd said but it was ignored for their attention was back onto the poor man.

"I think we should have a public execution!" One of the burly men said.

"Agreed."

They both smiled menacingly as they pulled out their swords.

"No way!" Lovino gasped about to speak up,.

"Lovi we need to leave now." Antonio declared pulling the shorter male away.

"But we can't just leave—"

A shout filled the air and Antonio covered Lovino's eyes before backing up towards the alley they had come out from. The prince heard a sharp cry and the sickening sound of blood splatter onto the sand covered stone. His anger then began to flow through him, body shaking he struggled out of Antonio's grip once the male let him see again.

"What the fuck!" He screeched.

"Lovi—"

"We could have saved him!"

"No we..."

"No fuck you bastard! You didn't do—!"

"Lovi!" the brunette yelled. "If you interfere with them they will make sure to kill you off too."

"How would you know!?"

"Because the same thing happened to my parents!"

All went hushed as the bearer stared wide-eyed at the sire in front of him for his expression was pained and he bore a frown that didn't suite his handsome face.

"One day my parent's were helping us scour for food, and mí Mama accidentally bumped into one of them. The guard that she bumped into turned violent and humiliated her by shredding her top leaving her bare. Mí padre stepped in and cursed him which only made things worse because… because interfering with the guards lead them both to being publicly executed… in front of everyone."

Antonio sighed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"…I can't believe it…"

"What?!"

"All these fucking years, being locked inside that fucking palace and being fed a plate full of lies."

"You're from the palace!?" The brunette choked.

"Err—…"

"It's ok I-I won't judge you."

"Don't you tell anyone, bastard!"

"I won't! Cross my heart and hope to die, I promise to say nothing!" Antonio said. "What did you mean by being fed a plate full of lies?"

"I mean that the Sultan and everyone inside is being fucked with and lied to by that asshole Sadiq!"

"Sadiq?"

"That bastard—!"

A monkey screech resounded behind the two as Alejo appeared holding three tomatoes.

"Ah… Alejo, you stole from another vendor for us?" Antonio asked kneeling down to take one of the vegetables.

The tan monkey nodded his head happily before jumping onto Lovino who was startled by the sudden contact. Alejo then offered the ruby tomato to the man and then bit into his hungrily.

"T-thanks…" The bearer sighed.

"We should probably go talk somewhere not as suspicious." Antonio smiled and Lovino agreed.

"I'm sorry about your family." The bearer said as the two sat themselves down on a small fountains ledge.

They were currently in the center of a rich area near the palace but the poor and homeless still sauntered through the streets in hopes of finding a job or mooching for some money.

"No it's fine, like I said I don't like to remember my past much." The brunette said biting into his tomato. Behind him Alejo was playing in the fountain's water.

"So… Would you mind telling me how your parents are?" Antonio asked.

"No."

"Why?!" He whined causing Lovino to roll his eyes.

"There's not much to tell."

"I bet there is! I told you my story, let me hear your's please."

It was then that the bearer gave up showing defeat by sighing out loudly.

"My parents are dead."

"O-Oh I'm sorr—"

"So I've been under the care of my grandpa and my fratello. I love them both dearly, but it's just difficult to be with them at the same time."

…

"My grandpa is a man of… power you could say, and he wants me to marry bastards I don't know. Every suitor he has chosen only want me for fame and glory and It's just so fucking annoying that he can't believe I can take care of myself and other's!"

"Thats horrible…" The brunette frowned. "No one should ever be forced to marry like that."

"I know! But the asshole just doesn't understand!"

"Is that why you're here?"

Lovino looked at the suavely tanned male surprised but then responded with a "yes" before continuing.

"And my fratello… He is my twin although I was born first making me the heir of our household. He is an Idiota that can't keep his mind focused on anything other than pasta and yet somehow everyone just wants to be around him. And his attitude is always cheerful and friendly so people flock to his every will, and I … I fucking envy him. He's everything my grandpa would want for a grandson and before I left he said the same exact shit too thinking I wouldn't hear him. And I hate myself for accepting that, knowing I can't fucking do anything to please him because everything I do is wrong!"

"Lovi—" Antonio started to speak up but was cut off.

"At the end of this month I will be 18…" He sighed.

"And?"

"I'm going to be forced to marry someone against my will knowing of them or not."

The conversation went dead but around them buzzed the small plaza's roundabout of sales and the afternoon's lunch hour.

"Hey if it helps…" Antonio looked over at Lovino and smiled while placing his hand atop of the bearers. "I think I would prefer you over your brother."

Hazel eyes widened as a fierce blush painted across the olive tanned face.

"Y-You're just saying that." Lovino stuttered. "You would change your mind as soon as you would have met him."

"No, I don't think I would." Antonio laughed.

Alejo screeched and jumped up onto his partner joyously.

"And I think Alejo here agrees!" The monkey nodded while squealing in delight.

The bearer could only stare at the brunette in awe as the man got up and extended his hand forward.

"Can you trust me now?" He asked, cheesy smile plastered onto his face.

Lovino hesitantly nodded before grasping the bold sires hand.

"Maybe. You stupid tomato-loving bastard." He smirked.

They traveled around many small plaza's still trying their best to avoid the main roads and guards. For some odd reason the guards had been on a higher alert than earlier since no more foolery from them was happening, but the two still continued their sightseeing by enduring Antonio's usual which was hopping from roof to roof much to Lovino's dismay.

The afternoon towering sun from prior now was lowered at the horizon, and the two had begun to make their way home. Alejo had tuckered himself out from the day of playing and was fast asleep in the brunettes arms.

"I had fun today!" Antonio beamed.

"Y-yeah…same." The bearer sputtered though feeling quite content.

"You know what Lovi?"

"What?"

The brunette then looked into Lovino's beautiful hazel eyes and brushed his hand over the others.

"I really like you."

Time seemed to stop as the olive-tanned male gawked at the sudden confession from Antonio.

"I mean, It's been lonely since everyone went… and I know I have Alejo, but today was just great."

Lovino nodded in understanding as he held back a blush from the words "I really like you." ringing about in his head.

"I just want to say… Thank you." He smiled charmingly.

The bearer's blush finally surfaced and Alejo began to stir from his slumber.

"N-No… Damnit bastard… Thank you! Not me."

"Tomato!" Antonio laughed.

"Oh shut the hell up!"

Just then a hoarse call from up ahead of the two stopped their conversation.

"Nice to see you street rat." The voice hollered as guards suddenly surrounded the two from all sides with swords all pointing in their direction.

Alejo screeched and jumped out of Antonio's arms before crawling under a guards legs and hastily escaping.

"Wait!" The brunette shouted but the guards suddenly grabbed hold of him before he could move.

"Let him go you bastards!" Lovino fought but was also pulled back.

"Quiet bearer, unless you want to be jailed too for you are traveling with a criminal!"

Then a burly male with a bone mask approached Antonio with a trademark smirk on his face.

"Street rat, nice to meet you." He said but the brunette glared hostile at the man.

"Sadiq you **fucking asshole!** " Lovino growled uncovering his hood to present himself.

Everyone gasped and bowed down to the ground, including the guards holding Antonio, forcing him downward with them.

"Y-Your highness." Sadiq gasped getting down on one knee and lowering his head.

The brunette's emerald green eyes widened as he stopped struggling against the guardsmen's grips. "Y-Your highness?" He choked.

"I order you to release him this instant." Lovino scowled while crossing his arms stubbornly.

"I-I can't your highness."

"Why the hell not?"

"He's committed many crimes and I just can't let him go."

"Fuck that!"

"And I have the king's order to bring you back to the castle where you belong." Sadiq stood up and the other guards followed after cautiously. "No matter what under any circumstances."

"I am not leaving with the likes of you! He can come get me himself."

The tanned male smirked grabbing the prince carefully and hoisting his lithe body over his shoulder.

"Holy—fucking shit, LET ME GO!" Lovino snarled pounding his fists on the turkish man's back while flailing his legs. "SADIQ! RELEASE MEEEEE!"

"Prince's don't act in such a manner your highness but you are truly special."

"FUCK YOU BASTARD!"

Antonio just watched the display as the guards dragged him forth. He was confused yet upset and his brain was fried.

* * *

"In you go!" The guards laughed throwing Antonio onto the dusty stone-cold floors.

He hit the ground with a heavy grunt and once the metal door closed locking him in he got up slowly to rest on his knees.

"This sucks…" He groaned sitting back up against the wall.

His thoughts kept going back to when Lovino and him got captured.

"Prince, huh?"

He muttered out a long sigh as the feeling in his arms started to ache from being man-handled earlier and from the current chains binding his wrists. In defeat Antonio looked at the moon that was shining through the small barred window. It was beautiful, and with nothing but stars flooding the night sky to make it look as If he was staring at grassy field filled with fireflies. Feeling good inside although being trapped, Antonio began to hum a song to himself. Suddenly a monkey screech piped up and Alejo appeared behind the set of bars, easily making his way through them.

"Alejo!" The brunette grinned widely as the monkey held up a key and got behind him.

With two clicks of a lock turning Antonio was free and immediately got up to dust himself off and pick the tan animal up for a hug.

"Thank you." He said before inspecting his surroundings. "Now to find a way out."

But the door opened presenting the head guard himself.

"How the hell?" Sadiq whooped as he looked at Antonio in confusion.

"Uh…" Antonio shrugged showing off an awkward cheesy smile as Alejo jumped onto his back and hid under his vest.

"Well it doesn't matter, I need to speak with you." He said closing the door behind him. "You're actually not under arrest."

The brunettes expression was replaced with one of disbelief.

"Uh…Excuse me?"

"I need your help and I believe only you are the one swift enough to get the job done."

Sadiq began to circle around the shocked brunette, inspecting him from head to toe.

"What do ya say?" He grinned before scratching the hair on his chin. "Well, It's not like you've got a choice anyway If you ever want to see the prince again." He laughed as Antonio eyed the burly male warily before nodding his head slowly.

"Sure…What's the job?"

"You will be searching for some extraordinary treasure, and once found will be handing it over to me."

"Treasure!?" That peaked the brunettes interest and Alejo emerged out of his partner's vest to crawl onto his shoulder also seemingly interested. "What kind of treasure now?" He asked.

"It's a lamp."

"A…A lamp…"

"Yes but it is what's inside the lamp that is important." Sadiq smirked leaning up against the cold wall.

"And I want it by tonight," He tapped on the concrete wall behind him and a secret doorway opened up presenting the glistening bright sands of the deserts. "So shall we?"

 **I am so sorry this is late! I was going to post it earlier but way to many things started to begin for me. Although it being summer I still practice every week for my sport, and on top of that I got a new job of babysitting! So it's been very tough to get this out in a fashionable manor, so please excuse me. Now I need help deciding this… should I include a magic carpet or not? I feel as though I can somehow do without it but if you really want me to add it then it may be easier for explanations? I don't know, but we shall see. Gracias y adios mis amores! 3**


	4. Confusion and Chaos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hidekazu Himaruya's story Hetalia nor Disney's Aladdin**

 _Chapter 4- Confusion and Chaos_

"I can't believe you actually _left!_ " Rome roared at the top of his lungs. "Do you not know of how much danger you could have gotten into?"

Lovino rolled his eyes and let out an aggravated sigh.

"Why can't you understand the importance you bestow upon the kingdom!?"

"Grandpa."

"You could have gotten kidnapped or worse—Killed!"

"Grandpa."

"Sai mi sarei ucciso se si è andato mancante Lovino, dannazione! _(You know I would have killed myself if you went missing Lovino, dammit!)"_

"GRANDPA!" the bearer yelled.

"Lovi I'm sorry." Rome sighed as he wrapped his arms around his elder grandson. "You just had me so worried."

"Grandpa, I was doing fine!" Lovino huffed before hugging his grandfather back. "But that doesn't matter since I need to tell you something important!"

"What is it?" He asked.

"I need to know where Sadiq is first."

"Sadiq? Why not just tell me now?"

Lovino flailed his arms in the air letting out an exasperated groan. "Grandpa, whERE IS HE?"

"Lovi, I don't know!" Rome frowned. "After you were dropped off he left to see the prisoner who held you captive."

"CAPTIVE!?—I wasn't being held captive! Antonio saved my ass from getting beat! That fucking jerk is lying to you!"

"But Lovi he said that—!"

"BULLSHIT! It's all lies, now tell me where they are!"

"Now calm down, you're just going to have to wait until morning when Sadiq returns." Rome sighed before seating himself upon his grand throne.

The bearer's hazel eyes widened as sudden flashes of the poor and humiliated being executed without the Sultan's consent began to rush through his memory.

"I can't Grandpa, he's going to execute him! Just like how our people are being by those damned guards we call protection!

"Excuse me!?" The burly male arose immediately.

"You heard me! Many poor men and women out on the streets right now are being publicly executed without our consent." Lovino seethed before continuing. "I saw it with my own fucking eyes grandpa. They harassed a male in front of me for bumping into them and they slaughtered him."

"I would have been informed of such—!"

"Thats the thing! You're not being informed because Sadiq is a fucking asshole and is allowing the lower guards to do as they please, and I know this has been happening for many years too since Antonio told me!"

"Your captor?"

"Dammit grandpa, for the love of god he saved my stupid ass—!"

"Sorry, your savior told you this stuff?" Rome corrected.

"Yes! And it's true since I saw it all!"

Rome exhaled roughly as he began to pace himself.

"Lovino you are positive?"

"OF COURSE I AM!" The male growled as his feelings began to become unmanageable.

Rome nodded and waved over a servant that had been quietly situated in the corner of the room awaiting orders.

"Toris I need you to fetch me Sadiq, **now**."

"Yes, Sultan." The servant who looked a bit older then the prince nodded obediently and walked off.

"For now Lovi go and see your brother. He's been terribly worried about you and has refused to leave your room at all costs." The Sultan frowned. "Even coaxing him out with pasta didn't work."

The bearer was dumbstruck on the thought of his idiot twin not moving for his favorite food and slowly made his way to the familiar mass of curtains his room resided in.

* * *

"LoOoOoVVIIIIII—!" Feliciano cried as his brother stepped into the room.

Swiftly the male jumped off his brothers plush bed and ran over to his twin, arms wide open.

"Hello Feli—!"

Before Lovino could continue his greeting, the reddish-brown haired male crashed into him resulting in an excruciatingly painful hug.

"Glad to see you back, _your highness_." A blonde sneered in the corner.

"Oh shut up Arthur I'm not in the mood."

"Well someone's not happy about getting caught."

…

After an hour of reassuring Feliciano that Lovino wasn't going to be leaving him again, the aloof bearer finally cried himself to sleep. Arthur, despite being emotionally drained himself, poured a vase of water into two small cups and proceeded to hand one over to the seemingly distressed prince.

"Want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"I'm sick of it all, Arthur."

"Hmm, and that is?"

"Everything… It's all corrupted. The people are being cheated, especially the poor."

"Well that's nothing new."

"I'm being serious here!" Lovino's hazel eyes snapped forward. "Earlier today I watched an innocent man get slaughtered by the hands of lower guards."

Arthur almost spit out his water.

"What?!" He gasped having Lovino continue on.

"And the man that was helping me… I'm worried. He told me his parents and I'm assuming siblings too were all murdered by **our** guards…"

"No way… How have we not been informed of such…?"

"Cause of that stupid bastard Sadiq."

"I…I know Sadiq is a bloody wanker, but would he really know of such things as well? I mean, it deals with the lower classes."

"He's the head guard, of course he'd be in charge of them too, he trained them for heaven's sakes!" The bearer sighed aloud before combing delicate fingers through his hair.

Arthur nodded wearily before a sudden question peaked his interest.

"So… Who is this mysterious boy I keep hearing about, huh?"

"Arthur."

"Your cheeks just flushed."

"Shut the fuck up!" Lovino hissed at the feeling of his face heating up. "He just helped me out when I set myself in a foolish predicament. He's an annoying Street Rat and thats it!"

"Oh really?" The blonde smirked taking a sip of his water. "Then why is your face so red?"

"YOU— FUCKING—UGH! Leave me alone!" Lovino stuttered as he slammed his cup on the nightstand and slipped under the covers.

Arthur chuckled before retrieving the vase and left over cups of water to clean up.

"So where is this 'Street Rat' as of now?" He asked but overheard Lovino's breath hitch causing him to stop in his place and look over at the prince with mild concern.

"He… He's with Sadiq." The bearer said in a whisper.

Arthur's brows furrowed slightly in worry before continuing on with his duty.

The silence was tense but the blonde servant bid his goodbye's and exited leaving Lovino to think about the poor orphaned sire who somehow managed to question his perspective of the kingdom and it's secrets.

A quick prayer was said before a restless night had begun.

* * *

The night was cold and the delicate sand below felt as though tiny needles were pricking into Antonio's feet with every step he took.

"How far out are we going?" He asked.

"I only know of the area and it's not to far from here but you are to find the spot where the sand cavern is."

"How will I do that?"

"You will know when you see it." Sadiq said smacking the reins on the camel's neck to make it go faster.

"Why do you even want this lamp? And why did you choose me to help you get it?" Antonio asked attempting to keep up at the same pace.

"The lamp is a sacred prize that once belonged to a great king many years ago, but it was stolen from his possession and now as rumors say it lies in a cave hidden within the sands. Only those who have the cherished key will be able to explore the spiritual ground."

"Did you ever find it?"

"Once but it was by accident. For I had the key yet I did not have the skills to proceed onward. And when I did return with men who could do the job, they all perished inside since they disobeyed the one rule."

Antonio gulped. "R-Rule?"

"Upon entering this cave, you must remember it is a sacred place that is not to be fooled with. For there are riches beyond your imagination inside that could even make you yourself a king!"

"Really!?"

"Yes, but you cannot touch any of it."

Alejo squeaked poking his head out from Antonio's vest listening intently on the conversation.

"Huh? Then I can't grab the lamp."

"Wrong! You may take the lamp but you cannot touch the riches, for they are cursed."

"Cursed? I don't understand…"

"Every spec of gold that lies within the divined cave is cursed with a powerful magic that causes the entire place to erupt with lava fumes that only drag it lower into the earth so it can never be explored again."

The brunette gulped nervously.

"Abide by this rule Street Rat. Or else you will perish such as my men who had done so foolishly before." The burly male hummed somewhat playfully before mounting off his camel.

"Were here!" He smiled but Antonio and Alejo could only gaze in disbelief at the flat and sandy surface around them.

"And… Where?"

"Well thats your job."

"I thought my job was going inside!"

"No, I've had a tiring day too, you go find it."

"What—?! Well can I at least get a hint on what it looks like?"

"Erm… nah." Sadiq yawned before sitting himself down onto the icy sand below.

Thirty minutes passed and Antonio's feet were starting to ache. Alejo was no help for it was to cold for the monkey to even poke his head out of Antonio's vest.

"Where is this thing." The brunette frowned running a single hand through his mop of a hair.

Suddenly a warm light in the distance emitted itself through the rough beige sands. Antonio trudged over to the suspicious light and was surprised to feel of warmth radiating from the silky sands that began to wrap around his poor feet.

"Sadiq!" The emerald eyed boy yelled causing the burly male to get up off the ground in a panic.

"You found it!?" He asked grabbing his camel's reins and running up to the brunette. "Quick get off of that spot."

Antonio nodded and reluctantly stepped away from the balmy sands as Sadiq grinned maliciously at the sight before him. He then took hold of a gold encrusted pendant in the shape of a beetle on his neck and ripped it off making sure to place it down onto the spot.

The sands suddenly began to quake as the glowing spot suddenly advanced below their very own feet. A giant tigers mouth shaped in front of them majestically as it appeared from the sands and roared with much ferocity. Dramatically the beast turned an orange hue that started to fade within the cold beige sands surrounding it, and once the formation was complete two sets of dazzling rubies flared out upon the two who stared up in awe at the grand change before them.

"I-Is this it!?"

"Yes! It is!" Sadiq laughed and handed the Street Rat a small bag. "Put the lamp in this once you have it."

The mouth opened wider as if daring one to walk on through.

"I-I don't know If I should…" The brunette said hesitantly accepting the bag.

"Nonsense!" The guard laughed before pushing Antonio forward. "If you don't do it then I'll have to execute ya so, go on!"

Upon looking downwards the brunette gulped as immediate stairs arose forward allowing him to start his journey into the unknown. The cold was no longer present and Alejo excitingly jumped out of his partners vest and ran down the sets of solid rock formations.

"Alejo wait!" Antonio shouted chasing after the little tan monkey.

Outside Sadiq smirked and sat down before the extravagant beast arms crossed cockily.

* * *

The tan monkey reached the bottom of the cavern and almost immediately went to grab a piece of gold, but before he could Antonio readily snatched him up by his vest and brought him up to his face.

 **"** Alejo you heard Sadiq this place is not only dangerous but cursed! Don't touch any of the gold, okay?"

The tan monkey grumbled but nodded in understanding as the brunette smiled setting him down properly.

Finally Antonio looked around his surroundings. The whole area was filled from floor to ceiling with luxurious golden items. Even he felt the temptation to touch a piece yet he knew better and quickly shook his head before motioning Alejo to follow behind.

"How am I going to find a lamp in all of this…" Antonio sighed.

His monkey partner shrugged but they continued on forth following a path that cut in between all the golden towers.

Soon enough his skills were needed for there were crushed forms of rock and pillars that happened to litter most of the pathway. At one point he mistook the crushed rock to be a wall, but soon realized that no other way would grant him any luck in finding the lamp so he decided to climb upwards.

Upon reaching the top with ease Antonio and Alejo gasped at the sight before them. A lamp was centered in the middle of the room with a mysterious light shining luminously above while surrounding the lamp were small moats of water that glistened angelically, though no source of light was shimmering down onto them.

"Alejo… That must be it!" Antonio smiled brightly.

The monkey seemed more interested with the balls of lights that floated above the fascinating waters. For they seemed to resemble a fire fly yet no form of life was present inside the leery orbs.

Cautiously the courageous brunette walked along the narrow path towards the radiant lamp as all around him things seemed to go silent. Meticulously he reached out to gently trace the unusual intricate carvings on the golden prosperity before taking a moment to carefully pick it up off it's monumental pedestal.

The light instantly disappeared and around him the orbs that had floated upon the moats ringed around him playfully as if they were grateful for his actions. The lamp was warm, just as the sand that had enveloped his feet from earlier and Antonio couldn't stop smiling to himself as he turned around beginning to walk back down the path he had come from.

"Alejo, we got it now let's go!"

But his partner was nowhere to be found.

"Alejo!?" Antonio shouted beginning to panic.

Frantically he put the lamp in the bag Sadiq gave him and started to climb down the wall hastily.

Though slipping a few times trying to look behind him to could spot his friend, it was only then when he dropped to the ground did he notice what was about to go down.

"ALEJO NO!" Antonio screamed as he raced down the path ahead.

The monkey flinched dropping the gold coin he had picked up.

All around them the cave roared out menacingly as rocks fell from the ceilings and gold towers fell to the ground with a loud clap. The light orbs fluttered away back to their lakes and Antonio was desperately booking it to the entrance.

"MIERDA!" The brunette choked as he swiftly dodged a rock that had almost fallen on top of him. He picked Alejo up roughly and sprinted ahead parkouring over old and new clutter that blocked his way.

Gold began to severely melt around him causing the male to go faster until he tripped on a piece of debris and around him the path split presenting lava from below.

Promptly getting up Antonio told Alejo to hold on as he leapt from one broken rock to another.

Inside his head, his conscience was screaming death, but with strong determination he kept going forward as in front of him at last was the set of stairs to the only exit out of this place. Unfortunately they were already beginning to crumble but with a sudden burst of leftover stamina, the brunette started to run off the broken path leaping up onto the decaying ledges.

"Alejo jump!" Antonio yelled as he dived forward.

The monkey did so landing on the bottom step perfectly while the brunette grabbed ahold of it.

Difficultly he pulled himself up with the help of Alejo's small squeaks of encouragement and both began to make a break for it since below their feet the stairs began to collapse. Below them the lava started to dissipate with every rock that fell from the ceiling.

"Street Rat!" Sadiq's voiced boomed from the entrance.

He looked legitimately concerned holding out his hand.

"Pass me the bag, quick!" He begged.

But before Antonio could take another next step the stairs below him broke off and he fell forward smacking into the rock wall in front of him. Alejo at the top screeched in fear and worry as he climbed down the jagged sides to only approach an overly exhausted male.

Screech after screech Antonio slowly climbed the sharp wall cringing as his hands and body strength threatened to give away.

"Street Rat the bag!" The burly guard yelled reaching inside.

"Help me up why don't you!?"

"I need the bag first!"

To this Antonio clicked his teeth in an uncharacteristic frustration as he slung the bag off his shoulder and held it up.

"Take it!" He yelled.

Almost immediately the bag was swiped out of the brunettes hands as a laugh began to erupt from the males mouth.

"Well, thanks for everything _Street Rat._ " He smirked standing up.

"You—!" But before Antonio could speak, a moderately sized rock from the ceiling bumped into his head knocking him off the ledge and into the dark abyss below.

Alejo growled venomously as he climbed to where Sadiq was and pounced onto the bag.

The burly guard stopped laughing and stared at the monkey with a smug expression.

"Upset that your partner in crime is gone?" He laughed.

Alejo then bounced up onto the males face scratching at his cheek causing him to let go of the bag and flinch.

"Damn monkey!" He howled but gasped watching the monkey take the bag and dive right back into the closing mouth of the imperial tiger.

"NOOO!" He screamed as the sand began to restore back to it's original state, and the outraged beast whisked away with the ominous winds that followed behind. "GOD DAMMIT!"

Sadiq fell onto his knees and punched the now smooth and icy sand below him.

* * *

It was now early morning and Lovino was up bright and early despite not getting any sleep. Arthur walked in with a vase of water and two cups to start their day knowing he would have to awaken Feliciano after dressing the first prince.

"Good morning your highness." The blonde spoke as he removed the royal bearer's nightgown.

"Any news?" Lovino asked eyeing his servant.

Arthur showed no hesitation. "Sadiq's back."

Lovino then attempted to get up off the bed but was brought back down by the blondes hand.

"Sit still, you need to be dressed first."

"Arthur."

"Shut up and listen to me." His eyes narrowed.

The prince gritted his teeth and crossed his arms as Arthur left his side to rummage through the closet. Picking out the most regal of clothes the prince owned the green eyed bearer then laid them out on the bed and began to dress his stubborn friend.

"Why such clothes today?"

"You shall see soon. Although of you were present the day you left, then you would know."

"Fucking, Arthur I swear—!"

"Calm yourself."

Once fully dressed Lovino stormed out of his room in a noticeable rage. All the servants around him stepped out of his path in fear of what he might just do.

"Where is he!?" The prince yelled upon entering the Sultan's throne room.

Before him was his grandpa and next to him was the perpetrator himself.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Lovino yelled nearly running at the guard.

"Me!? What did I do!?" Sadiq asked holding his hands up surrendering.

"Where's Antonio?"

"You mean the Street Rat thats been terrorizing the poor merchant folk by stealing their wears?"

"Quit playing stupid fucker it's the one you caught with me."

Sadiq slipped a cut-short glare at the prince before speaking.

"He was privately executed last night for kidnapping the prince of our kingdom."

"WHAT!?" Lovino practically shrieked causing nearby servants to peak into the grand room out of curiosity.

"YOU FUCKING PRICK YOU KNEW, YOU—KNEW DAMN WELL HE DIDN'T KIDNAP ME!" Lovino cried.

Rome arose off his throne.

"Lovi…"

"NO!" Lovino stopped his grandpa from moving any closer by motioning him to stop.

He then looked over at Sadiq.

"I know everything that you've kept a secret from us Sadiq." he huffed trying to wipe away the forming tears on his face. "You fucking savage."

"Excuse me!?" The guard furrowed his brow both in confusion and frustration.

"You and your fucking sick public executions!" Lovino crossed his arms. "Thats right, I know all about them since I saw it happen before my very eyes!"

Around them servants that filled the halls gasped out loud and began to talk amongst themselves.

"What?" Sadiq looked legitimately surprised. "I don't know anything about those!"

The bearer stepped closer.

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU HEAD GUARD FOR?!"

"I can't control them all!"

"Then whY ARE YOU OUR FUCKING HEAD GUARD?!"

"Lovino!" Rome spoke up.

"Because I'm the strongest!"

"That makes no SENSE!"

"Sadiq!" Again the Sultan spoke but neither had heard.

"Well what do you want me to do then!?"

"PROTECT MY PEOPLE DAMMIT."

"Thats enough!" Rome's voice thundered throughout the entire room echoing throughout the halls and possibly outside.

Everyone turned silent and set there eyes forth on the king.

"I've had enough. Today is a big day for everyone and I don't want either of you ruining it." Rome sighed sitting upon his throne to rest himself. "Sadiq."

"Yes Sultan?"

"From now on get a grip on your lower guards. No more public or private slaughters shall be executed without my consent, do you hear me?"

"Yes your highness."

"Lovino."

The bearer didn't bother to acknowledge his grandpa for he was to busy glaring daggers at the guard next to him.

"No more business outside of the castle. You will not leave unless under an emergency. Do you understand?"

"I can't believe you." Lovino scowled. "You're letting him go after all that he's done."

"This is all that I can do, I'm sorry."

"No fuck you he murdered an innocent man, I'm done."

"Lovino that is no way to talk to me—!"

"Sire!" A sudden voice echoed from the hallway in front of them.

Approaching them was the servant from yesterday.

As soon as he entered the room he bowed before the Sultan and spoke.

"The Germanian heir and his brother have arrived."

"Have them come forth will you?"

"As you wish Sultan."

And he ran off.

"Who's here?" Lovino asked in confusion.

"Arthur!" Rome hollered out for.

Not a second later the clever blonde bearer presented himself before the Sultan and kneeled before him.

"Is my other son ready?"

"Yes your highness, he happens to be awaiting your call to present himself."

"Good, go get him for me."

"Yes sire." He nodded before getting up.

For half a second bright clover eyes met with hazel in pity before the other trotted off to fetch Feliciano.

"So what's going on?" Lovino finally asked once again.

"Feliciano's suitor has arrived."

"WHAT!?"

"If you hadn't left the day you did, you would have known that our closest ally in trade and for war has accepted my proposal of marriage between our two princes."

Lovino was tempted to fight back but was stopped by the sound of horns as two regal pairs entered the throne room.

One had starlight hair, a cocky grin, and crimson eyes that seemed to hold a forever mischievous look to them. The other was the complete opposite, for his build was not only stronger, but stricter. He had striking blue eyes and his light blonde hair was slicked back for the serious attire.

"Welcome your highnesses!" Rome said aloud standing before his throne.

The two nodded their heads as the servants around them began to bow.

"It's nice seeing ya Rome!" The one with Starlight hair said with an annoying laugh following after.

"Yes Gilbert, it's nice to see you too!" The Sultan smiled before going up to the male and giving him a firm handshake.

"Hello Ludwig!"

"Hello your highness." He answered with a small smile.

"No need for the formality!" Rome chuckled ruffling up the blondes hair. "You sure have grown!"

"Please stop…!" The blonde asked attempting to get out of the Sultan's man hold.

Rome laughed out loud before peering over to the curtains where Feliciano readily appeared.

"Great! Now for introductions!" The sultan cheered.

Once the reddish brown haired bearer got in place the whole room went silent.

"Your Highnesses, meet my grandchildren Lovino and Feliciano Vargas."

Everyone but the princes before the two bowed. They only nodded their heads approvingly.

Although one of the princes was trying to hold back his laughter upon seeing the riled up face of Lovino's.

"Feliciano." Rome called out to.

The male cheerfully made his way over to his grandpa's side as he stepped down before Ludwig.

"You're my suitor Ludwig yes?" Feliciano asked with a excited smile.

"Y-Yes." He said blushing a bit.

All to quickly the bearer latched onto his arm and pulled him forward.

"YAY! Let me show you around then!" The overly-excited male then said goodbye to his father and brother who only scoffed in return as they headed towards one of the exiting hallways.

"LAY A HAND ON MY BROTHER AND ILL FUCKING KILL YOU, Y'HEAR ME BASTARD?" Lovino yelled just before they disappeared.

Gilbert bursted out laughing.

"My Bruder is no bastard."

"I can tell by looking at him he is."

"No he isn't!"

"You are too." Lovino scorned.

"Lovino Romano Vargas, knock it off!" Rome intervened.

"Nah, It's ok Rome! He's making me laugh."

The bearer rolled his eyes in annoyance before looking over at Sadiq.

Sadiq smirked at the male which made Lovino snap and expeditiously aimed a kick right at the males genitals.

" **I hate you.** " He hissed before stalking off towards Arthur who had been waiting beside his rooms curtains.

"You—god!" Sadiq hunched over onto the ground in pain. "Brat." He muttered to himself.

"Well he's scary!" Gilbert laughed.

Rome only nodded no and frowned. "I'm sorry for his behavior… uh, just recently his street friend got executed without my consent, and he's not in the best condition as of now."

The starlight haired sire eyed the Sultan skeptically before showing off his signature smirk and patting his back.

"The awesome me can understand. I'll go talk to the brat, don't you worry." He winked as he headed towards the lush curtains.

 **Im so sorry D: I turned 17 two weeks ago xD and then last week I had competition in Virginia so I had NO TIME to work on this x.x though in the car I tried? HA that didn't work.**

 **So today I worked on EVERYTHING pretty much, and it took about seven hours so my eyes hurt x.x no editing done to this (since my planning sucks) HOPE YOU ENJOY! Next chapter genie finally appears (/ o 7 o)/ can ya guess who it is? (probably xD) Gracias y adios mis amores :3**


	5. Never Had A Hero Like Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hidekazu Himaruya's story Hetalia nor Disney's Aladdin**

 _Chapter 5- Never Had A Hero Like Me_

Darkness was all Antonio saw once his conscience came to. His vision began to steadily fix itself as he arched his back off the ground in hope to relieve the tension built around his body. Head pounding and entire frame aching for some rest, the sire forced himself up onto his feet making sure to hold onto the rock wall beside him for support. Eyes now focused he blinked a few times taking in his surroundings.

Around him were rocks of all sizes that confined him into a small space. The little light Antonio did have was shone from the top to which golden sand from the surface was instantaneously pouring through. He sighed out loud as he realized it was impossible for him to climb the jagged wall for it was too narrow, and because his arms would likely give out before he could make it. Another sigh elicited from his lips as a slight smirk played onto his face.

"Of course Sadiq would abandon me like that." Antonio shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "I need to stop being so overly trusting."

Suddenly a small groan was softly echoed throughout the cave causing the brunette to freeze in his thoughts. The gears in his brain began to click together as he registered the familiar groan in his memory. Adrenaline pumping Antonio hurriedly walked around making sure to dodge the small waterfall of silk sand spilling in from above.

"Alejo!?" The sire hollered out.

Another slight moan was resounded into the air as a tired monkey crawled up a rock that he must have fallen behind.

"Mi hermano!" Antonio smiled brightly before running over to his partner.

The monkey shook away his drowsiness as he mimicked Antonio's actions by jumping into his arms ecstatically.

The two hugged for a while acknowledging that both were OK until the sire decided to sit down onto the cold floor.

"Alejo, you okay?" He asked albeit worried.

The monkey nodded grinning widely.

"Good… I'm sorry that I couldn't get you out in time…"

Alejo promptly shook his head along with making a few sounds.

"Oh, your sorry for touching the gold? It's okay I forgive you."

Both smiled but a silence simply clouded the worrying atmosphere.

"There really is no way out…" Antonio frowned looking up. "We might die of starvation or suffocation if that sand keeps going at this rate."

Alejo pouted.

"To bad Sadiq still got the lamp…"

And then the monkey's eyes widened in a sudden realization.

"Alejo?"

After some reassuring noises, the animal then sprinted off towards the rock he had fallen behind. A few moments later he ran back to Antonio with the lamp in hand and the brunette gasped slightly.

"You have it!?" He awed carefully grasping the offered lamp.

Alejo screeched happily as he nodded.

"You really are a master thief!" Antonio laughed before examining the mysterious object.

With more time to analyze the lamp, he realized that it was rather… beaten up for the golden exterior had faded, and the figure itself was battered to a point where it revealed many small indents on the sides.

"It's old and very rough around the edges, but it's still oddly warm." He said.

Some sort of dried dirt was partially stuck to the lamp and Antonio began to rub away at it.

"I wonder what Sadiq wanted with this worn out thing—wha?!"

The lamp began to shake uncontrollably out of the brunettes grip as he choked out the last of his sentence.

"What the hell!?" Antonio yelled backing away.

Alejo hid behind his partner in fear as the lamp began to emit a sort of smoke out of the nozzle. It jolted around violently for a few more seconds before a large figure emerged out of the clouds.

"I LIVE!" It screamed twisting around and prolongating a stretch.

The brunette and his partner stood in place both perplexed at the sight in front of them.

The thing was literally a human but from his hips down was smoke that was still somewhat connected to the lamp. His hair color consisted of the sands that covered the golden desert above, and his eyes slightly hidden behind small frames were like dazzling sapphires that gleamed with integrity and power.

"Hello!" He bellowed causing the cave to shake a little. "Been a while since I've been out of that lamp, master!"

"Uh…" Antonio gulped.

"Probably like a few millennia, GOD IM SORE!" He complained stretching out his body once again.

"W-Who are you?"

"Who am I?" The thing asked dramatically. "You're asking who I AM?"

Antonio nodded hesitantly.

"I am the AMAZING genie of that lamp you just rubbed." He laughed annoyingly before going up to the awed sire and shaking his hand briskly. "The name is Alfred, the hero of all dreams coming true, what's yours?!"

"It's Antonio."

"Cool! Antonio huh, well your very… different from my previous masters," Alfred thought out loud. "But I guess you'll do."

"I-I'm your master!?" Antonio gaped.

"YUP! The life of a genie is pretty much a slave, but as of now I shall grant you three wishes!"

"S-Slave?! Wishes!? I'm so confused."

"Are you not hearing me correctly? I'm a genie who grants wishes, BUT ONLY THREE can be given!" The genie yelled causing the brunette to flinch.

"Why only—?"

"How about you just sit back and let me explain everything for 'ya." Alfred winked as he pointed straight at Antonio.

The smoke sparkled slightly before Antonio was gradually lifted into the air along with a trembling Alejo as they were both set upon a smooth rock.

"I the awesome hero Alfred will make all your dreams come true." He roared abruptly.

All of a sudden guards from the kingdom were surrounding the brunette as they all pointed out their swords and growled menacingly.

"A-Alfred!?"

"Y'see here? With my power," Alfred snapped his fingers. "I can take all the threats away."

The guards simply morphed into alluring gypsies that began to approach Antonio flirtatiously.

"Turn them into something nice yeah?" He winked again presenting out his hand. "Whatever my master commands, I make it the real deal."

"Er…Although they're nice, I'm not really into—!"

"EITHER WAY!" Alfred whooped cutting Antonio off and clapping his hands loudly so the gypsies could disappear. "Three wishes will be your maximum limit. No wishing for more wishes since it's against the law and I have a set of rules for you to follow anyway bro."

"I really must have hit my head hard." Antonio sighed looking over at Alejo who nodded along with him.

"NO I'M REAL TRUST ME!" The genie pouted like a child getting ignored. "JUST WISH FOR SOMETHING!"

"I don't know…" The brunette looked away. "I mean… I might believe you if you somehow got me out of this cave?"

"I CAN DO THAT!" Alfred shouted out before scooping the two up.

Hastily Antonio grabbed the lamp as soon as he was hoisted into the air. He tried to hide the smirk that was dangerously close to revealing itself while Alejo screeched as the genie's magic began to wrap around his entire frame.

"Now passengers thank you for boarding air awesome for your trip will be the very BEST as long as you keep all hands and feet inside the magical cloudy dust OK?" Alfred was holding a microphone in his hand as he turned around and began to make airplane noises. "NOW GET READY TO HOLD ON!"

As soon as that was said the three zoomed up towards the light, blocking the dripping sands as Alfred thrusted a fist into the air causing the rocks to explode from the powerful force colliding into them.

"YAHOOOOO!" Alfred laughed once they were out of the cave and into the open.

He set the two down onto the sands below and a cocky smile was proudly glowing upon his face."Now how was THAT for a genie?"

"Amazing!" Antonio smiled back graciously.

"GOOD. Now thats one wish down, what is your next wish?"

"Oh no, I'm afraid you're mistaken Al." The brunette kept his kind smile. "I still have three."

"What? No you don't!"

"I didn't ask you to get me out of the cave."

"Wha…." The genie furrowed his brows in confusion before gasping out loud. "Ok Mr. Sly as fuck master, no more freebies. That's not fair!"

"Ok, I'm sorry, I promise." Antonio then looked at the sandy earth below kicking at it slightly. "So… What were those rules you wanted to say about?"

"Huh?…OH! Well of course I have my own rules that even my past masters had to go along with." Alfred crossed his arms and sat down.

"RULE NUMBER ONE: I can't kill anybody. Wishes aren't in favor of doing such things. I might be the wielder of the wishes but It just won't happen, okay?"

"RULE NUMBER TWO: I cannot force people to fall in love. If it's a one sided relationship then thats your business, not mine. I mean I CAN do it, but I don't want to. It's just fucking horrible."

"RULE NUMBER THREE: I can't resurrect those from the dead. That shit is SCARY man. Zombies are a no go, their corpses are DISGUSTING."

"Is that it then?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah I guess, everything else is fine." Alfred shrugged. "Is there anything you want right now?"

At first the sire was going to ask for some time to think but then the thought of Lovino crossed his mind and he suddenly caught himself blushing.

"Well… There's this…bearer."

"NOOOOOOOOPE" Alfred shouted as he brought up his arms in an 'x' formation. "Rule number two man, do you really have trouble hearing!? I can't force others into falling in love!"

"No— I mean!—…But he's just so…I don't know." Antonio sighed brushing his fingers through his curly brown locks. "He's so adorable—Like, I don't know how to explain it… He's just so perfect in my eyes."

Alfred looked at Alejo and both of them snickered.

"Quit it." The brunette pouted. "You two don't understand. His eyes are just so—GOD they're beautiful, and he's so unique and GEES his hair is so SOFT! I mean— Although he has a lot of insecurities, It makes me want to just hold onto him desperately and let him know that everything's going to be alright."

"Awe, your crush is so cute." Alfred snorted.

"But it's never going to happen… He's…A prince…" Antonio then grit his teeth to hold back a sudden groan. "And I'm just a stupid street rat that everyone wants dead."

"Well buddy there are plenty of fish in the sea. I mean you and a prince? C'mon man it's impossible unless you yourself somehow become one."

Both of their eyes widened as soon as the final word was spoken.

"Hey Al?" Antonio smirked.

"Are you asking me for an actual WISH?" Alfred grinned confidently.

"I wish to become a prince."

Alfred stood up and clapped his hands together.

"Your wish is my **command**."

* * *

Inside the stately palace walls and behind the extravagant tapestries that hid the princes room, Lovino sat at the edge of his bed clutching to Arthur's tunic as he cried into the servants arms.

"Lovino… It's going to be alright." Arthur cooed as he began to softly pet his friends head.

The prince wouldn't speak, he only cried silently as he was too upset and frustrated over the fact that the sire he grew to actually like was killed because of him. And that the bastard Sadiq got away with getting no punishment as well.

"I'm going to behead that asshole." Lovino muttered between sobs.

"And I'll be by your side when it happens." Arthur faintly smirked.

A few seconds of unsettling silence was interrupted once the curtains began to ruffle open presenting the elder sire of the Germanian Kingdom.

"Yo what's going on in here?" The crimson eyed male asked with an ignorant smirk on his face.

Arthur glared at the prince lightly before looking down at Lovino and then back up clearly giving the sign as to 'not be bothered right now'.

"God can you just fucking leave?!" Lovino cursed turning towards the male.

"Sorry no can do, our brothers are bonding and I can't leave until next week I think?"

The regal bearer hissed out another curse before turning back around.

Gilbert looked at the servant and pointed down at Lovino.

"Do you mind if I try talking to him?" he asked.

Arthur hesitated, knowing that if he were to talk back he would get in trouble but he reluctantly nodded since his friend hadn't said any word of disapproval against speaking with one another. Slowly the blonde let go of his prince and walked over to where the draperies were.

"Don't speak of anything rash." He whispered out before exiting.

Gilbert nodded to himself before making his way over to the depressed bearer.

"So… What happened?" He asked cooly sitting himself upon the bed.

"A fucking murder."

"Huh… Who did it?"

"The asshole I kicked earlier."

"What's his job?"

"Head fucking guard, but he isn't doing his job right."

The sire nodded. "Alright, what did he do then?"

"He killed an innocent man."

"Did you like this 'said innocent' man?"

Lovino growled and whiplashed his head over to the smirking male next to him.

"What's it to you!?" He scorned and Gilbert only chuckled.

"You're hilarious!"

"Shut the fuck up and leave already!"

"Nah I'm good." He laughed obnoxiously leaning back onto the bed.

It was silent for quite some time. Both seemingly waiting for one another to start a conversation but it was the sire to speak up first.

"You know you're not the only one in this predicament." Gilbert spoke softly.

Hazel eyes looked over and locked with crimson.

"What does that mean?" Lovino asked, still holding up his scorn.

"There's this bearer that I've been in love with since we were little." He closed his eyes and breathed out roughly. "It sucks because he's been betrothed to another since then too. I promised him long ago that I would somehow get us together and break that proposal of his, but in all reality my grandfather can't do a thing.

His name is Roderich, and he's not a prince but one of the nobles' bearer son. Everyone knows of him in my kingdom for his music because he's so awesomely talented. My brother and I occasionally leave the castle just to explore and I just so happened to stumble upon his house on one of my many adventures. Though once I heard his music, my breath was taken away.

Since then we became friends, and eventually we both grew to like each other. He's one of those strict fella's like my brother, but to a whole new degree. But I guess that's what lead me to fall for him since were total opposites."

Lovino could feel his heart clench as he remembered Antonio's cheery smile compared to his permanent frown.

"It would be the best thing ever if his proposal was called off." Gilbert let out a pitied laugh.

"Yeah…" The bearer agreed silently.

"But I guess it's impossible now."

Lovino furrowed his brow in confusion making the royal sire smirk halfheartedly.

"The proposal is up this week." he spoke. "It was impossible to stop it, and now I've lost him for good. It's as though he's already dead to me."

The bearer frowned suddenly feeling pity for the annoying germanian prince.

"Hey, Lovino." Gilbert said sitting back up. "When we become the official King and Queen of our respected Kingdoms, let's make sure to change a whole lot of bullshit rules so that in the future things could be better for oncoming generations?"

"Yeah. Agreed." Lovino nodded and the two suddenly felt a little better now that they came to a mutual agreement.

All to suddenly horns and other deafening sounds erupted from the outside causing both of the princes to get up and move towards the grand balcony.

From below a parade of somewhat was being held. For there was a massive group heading towards the castle with a leader in the front directing them.

"All hail the prince!" He hollered joyously out into the crowd. "Prince Alejandro!"

People gathered into the streets seeing the sight of exotic dancers making their way in front of a group of baton twirlers and guards with swords marching in sync with one another proudly radiating strength. Many others who followed behind entertained the crowds in some form of way, but behind them was a colossal elephant that shook the ground with every stride. Sitting upon that elephant was a male who excitedly waved to every peasant and rich folk who had eagerly waved to him in some hope of recognition.

Lovino analyzed the prince with an exasperated look on his face before closing his eyes and turning away.

"The first thing I'm doing when I become the ruler of this kingdom is changing that fucking policy where I have to marry a goddamn pompous PRINCE." He snarled stomping his way back into the room.

"I don't know, I think this guy's got some flavor Lovino." Gilbert smirked cockily.

* * *

 _In the throne room after Gilbert had exited._

Rome sat on his throne already exhausted from the hectic morning that had played out before him.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." He said loud enough for Sadiq to hear.

"I'm truly sorry for this week being so rough on you Sultan."

The King nodded and began to rub at his temples in pure concentration.

"And it's not going to end until Lovino finally get's a suitor he is pleased with."

"How many left do you have in mind?"

"That's the problem!" Rome groaned. "There is no more left!"

All went hushed between the two as both began to wonder how either of them are going to solve the problem, or come up with a solution that would be appropriate for the courts. Abruptly Sadiq grinned and stepped in front of his Sultan.

"Sire, I may have come up with a better conclusion!"

"And that is?"

"I am your closest advisor. You have taught me all that I need to know about the court ruling system and how to pass out laws in order to help the people." The burly male kneeled down. "If no one shows up to ask for Lovino's hand in marriage before his coming of age, the king is allowed to choose any possible suitor for him instead."

"…Go on."

"Why not choose me?"

Rome's eyes widened as he brought up his hand to brush the fine hairs on his chin in a deep contemplation.

"Thats true…"

"So it is, Sire." Sadiq stood back up and gave his Sultan full attention. "And I cannot think of anyone better than me in running this kingdom."

"But Sadiq, you aren't on par lately." The royal sire addressed. "You did not confirm with I in dealing with beheadings."

"I'm sorry sir, but I assumed he had taken our prince." He said. "And I don't want anyone thinking they can just get away with kidnapping royals, so I acted. I'm sorry it will not ever happen again."

Rome sighed and nodded.

"I see."

Once again silence wafted over the two. The atmosphere surrounding them was a bit strained but suddenly dismissed upon hearing rowdy instruments being played from outside.

Everyone inside the throne room, servants and all, walked towards the sumptuous pillars that were wallless presenting the magnificent display of an awe-inspiring parade. Rome stood and Sadiq followed him to see what was going on outside.

"All hail the prince!" A speaker pronounced.

"Oh!" The sultan was astounded at the sight. "Impressive!"

All Sadiq could do was clench his teeth in a suppressed rage.

"Sultan, should we allow him in?" A servant asked approaching Rome.

"Yes, do so please."

Once the order was made servants from all around scrambled to get the doors open and The sultan excitedly nodded to himself.

"Grandpa do you see this shit?" Lovino asked strutting his way through room with Gilbert giddily trailing behind.

"That guy needs to be my new best friend." The crimson eyed sire laughed. "Damn, If he had just a little more pizzaz then he might even be as awesome as me!"

"Shut up bastard."

"Lovino listen here." Rome spoke capturing his grandson's attention. "This is your last chance in finding a good suitor."

"I've told you so many times that I don't need—!"

"Don't mess this up or else." He eyed Lovino warningly before heading towards his throne. "Come forth now and wait."

The hazel eyed bearer scoffed with disinterest but followed orders while Gilbert and Sadiq nodded making their way next to the Sultan, though the head guard looked a bit murderous.

Arthur and Toris then appeared rounding the corner hastily into the throne room.

"Sire he has reached the doors!" The male servant called out.

"Let him in!"

"Yes Sultan!"

While Toris left, Arthur walked over to Lovino swiftly bowing before him then settling by his side.

"What's going on?" He asked in a restrained whisper.

"Some fucking asshole decided to show up for me." The bearer seethed.

All to soon the sound of large doors creaking open alerted them that the unknown prince had arrived. The hall went quiet as two people approached the luminescent throne room.

One seemed to be the royal viceroy for the prince since his attire was a level below the other's. He had small glasses that barely covered his extravagant sapphire like eyes and he bore a presumptuous grin that Lovino instantly hated. While the actual prince held an inexplicable atmosphere that made everyone peer at him curiously as he sauntered forward. His apparel was regal but the only thing that made people around him mesmerized by his appearance was the white cloth that prevented anyone from seeing anything BUT his eyes.

Eyes that were a…Familiar emerald green stared at Lovino in admiration. This made the hazel eyed bearer let out a subtle gasp as the thoughts of Antonio began to flood is mind. His heart constricted achingly as he immediately looked away to contain his building rage.

"This guy looks sketchy as FUCK." Lovino grumbled.

Arthur tried to suppress a sudden snort that threatened to leave his lips, but Gilbert started to laugh hysterically.

"Holy shit Lovino." He cried not even bothering to contain his obnoxious laughter.

"Quiet you two!" Rome shushed.

The germanian prince covered his mouth but couldn't subdue the stifling giggles from behind while the royal bearer only rolled his eyes in resentment.

"Hello." The Sultan spoke once the unknown prince bowed his head.

The genie kneeled down onto the ground.

"Nice to meet you Sultan of the Kingdom Abruzzo. My name is Alfred and I am the royal viceroy to the prince of a kingdom very far from here!"

"Oh really?" Rome cheekily grinned.

"How far?" Sadiq spat walking up to Alfred.

"Oh I'm sure you haven't been anywhere near my prince's kingdom." The genie smirked playfully.

"Try me."

"Ahem, Sadiq that's enough." The Sultan said causing the head guard to reluctantly back off. "Come forth please." Rome motioned at the prince.

"Please tell me your name and why you have come."

Antonio nodded and stared at the Sultan with confidence yet on the inside he was extremely nervous. He thought back to when Alfred went over what to say and what not, although at the time he was to distracted with how extravagant he looked.

"Mi nombre es Alejandro Hernández Carriedo y Moreno Aguilar de Álvarez, and I am here to court your stunning grandson, Lovi—no!"

The sire silently panicked as he almost said the bearer's nickname he gave to him when they first met.

"What the fuck?" Lovino said aloud.

"Oh my god please slow down man." Gilbert laughed. "I only got your first name."

"Thats all you need to call me." Antonio smiled behind his article of clothing, but his eyes obviously showed off a happy glow.

"Well I'm glad to have you here, Alejandro." Rome stood up opening his arms wide. "Welcome to my Kingdom."

"Thank you Sultan." Antonio bowed his head before the germanian prince suddenly approached him and grabbed his shoulder.

"I think you and I are going to be great friends!" He smirked deviously.

Antonio laughed nodding his head but then looked over at Lovino anxiously.

"H-Hi!" He spoke.

Lovino was conflicted for a split-second as their eyes met, but he shook his head and stood his ground.

"Fuck off, not interested."

"We'll see about that!" The brunette said causing the bearer to dangerously glare back at him.

Sucking in a short breathe Lovino stormed his way out of the throne room and back to the curtains. Antonio could only watch in dismay thinking he said something to upset him, but then he realized that the sour bearer wasn't particularly…fond of suitors.

"He's cranky but I think you'll manage!" Gilbert said.

Alfred laughed vociferously before turning to speak to Antonio.

"Is that really him?!"

But before the brunette could reply Arthur approached the group of three fearlessly.

"Shall I show you to your rooms?" He asked and the genie was stumped.

"Yes please!" Antonio said as Gilbert then bid his goodbyes heading towards an ecstatic Rome.

"Uh… Uh… UH…..YES. UH." A blush spread across Alfred's face as he attempted to let out a single word.

The servant eyed him, judging the awkward viceroy from head to toe with a look of bewilderment.

"Ok then… Right this way." He said moving off to the side.

The two followed the bearer quietly but Antonio was smirking all to knowingly that his new friend had found a liking to this servant.

"This is going to be a long week." The brunette sighed brightening up as soon as the thought of Lovino crossed his mind.

* * *

 **So school started -.- and although i'm a senior, I still have classes that give me homework everyday unti y. Sorry for the lateness :/ this was all I could do for now, BUT FOR SOME REASON THIS SHIT WAS SO DIFFICULT TO WRITE OUT I almost cried from frustration, YET I MANAGED! Because I love all of you. OH! and when I'm on break for anything, expect a chapter or two to come out (especially like thanksgiving and christmas break ;D since I can't be stopped xD) Gracias y adios mis amores !**


	6. Who to Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hidekazu Himaruya's story Hetalia nor Disney's Aladdin**

 _Chapter 6 - Who to Trust_

Darkness painted across the sky, concealing the heaven's sun. A tall figure happened to stomp his way down a path of stairs and into a secluded room that reached the underground. He grumbled with every thought that had come to mind as he sat upon his lavish armchair and awaited for someone to approach him. A lone guard with a similarly built structure and mysterious atmosphere appeared by his left side somewhat bored.

"Is everything alright, captain?" he asked as troops began to fill the room.

Sadiq glared menacingly at the subordinates who surround him.

"Does everything look alright to you all?" He spat before crossing his arms. "First I lose the precious lamp and now, even after a new plan was devised, my becoming of the Sultan has been ruined by a new prince's appearance!"

The burly guard violently smacked his fist down upon the armchair. Around him the lower troops silently cowered by their bosses sudden outrage, but the lone guard who spoke first stood firmly in place.

"Maybe our own Prince Lovino will turn him away as he did with the others."

"Maybe so but it does not matter, Heracles. The Sultan now says he has grown tire of waiting…" Sadiq sighed pinching the bridge of his nose to calm himself.

"Then let's give up." The male said tiredly.

Abruptly the head guard stood up and smacked his right hand man in the face. Heracles remained unfazed only staring back at his captain as if challenging him to do it again.

"You stupid idiot. Give up? After all this work was done? Hell no. I'd rather kill the royal family and just take my rightful place on that throne."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I am no fool." Sadiq explained beginning to pace around the room. "Yes we may outnumber those of the castle, but Romulus wasn't just given the title Sultan.—

He is a powerful being that stopped an ongoing war that had lasted since the day he was born into the Kingdom of Abruzzo. All his life he focused on training, and though he has two grand children now, it does not mean a thing! For he the king of power could still slaughter me with his bear hands."

The brunette then grabbed hold of one of the lower guards who squealed in fear as his captain then placed a finger upon his throat and slowly slid it across the skin.

"Plus…" He then gazed at Heracles. "How will I know that one of you won't betray me?"

The room became eerily silent as no one dared to utter a single word for they were fearful of what their captain would do next. All but one seemed on edge and Heracles only rolled his eyes in un-amusement. Just as quick as Sadiq had grabbed the guard, he threw the quivering man to the side and proceeded to sit down onto his plush furniture.

"And that is why I needed that accursed lamp in the first place. All the power in the world was inside it, and now it's gone! Underground in hell's cavern along with that damn Street Rat and his stupid monkey!" He whined.

"So why not just kill the new prince instead?" Heracles mentioned. "That way your plan from before could still be in tact."

Again the room was silent before Sadiq arose from his chair with eyes wider than the full moon outside.

"Maybe…" He smirked dubiously. "But I'm going to have to use that method as a last resort."

"Do whatever." The male yawned. "Can I go now? I have to feed my cats."

"Yes, everyone is dismissed. For now just continue what you have been told to do." Sadiq paced to the front of the room where a desk lied. "I'm going to see if I can put this plan into action."

* * *

The following day a brunch was set up in the dining hall. Around were servants catering to the Royal families' desires and Antonio was overwhelmingly nervous. It was weird seeing so much food before him, and he had to fight back to contain his composure making sure not to scarf down his entire plate. Of course Rome was staring at him almost a bit too ecstatically, but nevertheless he knew the worst was about to come.

"So Alejandro," Rome asked in a delightful tone. "I have more questions to ask of you!"

"Oh… Sí." The brunette smiled behind his cover cloth.

Yet on the inside he was dreading the questions to come because although he had come a long way, Antonio was afraid of screwing up and ruining everything that Alfred had blessed him with.

"So tell me what you would like to see in a kingdom, boy." The Sultan said as he devoured a slab of cooked meat in front of him.

"Er…" He looked around the table in hopes to get some advice off Alfred but the sandy blonde was currently to busy gawking at Arthur the servant who helped see to their rooms the day prior.

"It's ok Alejandro, just speak truthfully." Rome smiled all to warmly. "You are allowed to speak in what you believe and not what other's want to hear."

To this Antonio shakily nodded his head and sighed to calm the nerves.

"I…uh…I only wish to s-see fit to the people, sire."

"Oh?"

"I mean… they are the ones who make up the kingdom… and I know that they only want to be heard.—

If I ever am Sultan then I would consider aiding those in the kingdom who are in need of any assistance, whether it's more labor to handle crops or to consider helping the poor out by donating whatever food is scraped over."

"Hmm… But you should remember that those who are overly gracious to those below may get taken advantage by in the future."

"Yes sire, but from experience and what I personally believe is that the people just need to be heard. If a Sultan is to have a close relation to his kingdom dwellers then there would be more advantages to ruling in favor and less hate should arise." Antonio suddenly gulped and looked straight at Rome who seemed to be analyzing every word that was spoken.

"You really are a kind one!" He laughed empathetically. "I don't hear that kind of answer everyday now, I'm glad you think positively and not greedily."

"S-Sí!" the brunette chuckled nervously grabbing at a tomato before taking a healthy bite out of it under his cloth.

"Say…" The Sultan looked around playfully suspicious and leaned closer to Antonio. "I'm a curious fellow, show me that whole face of yours!"

On the inside the brunette panicked but subconsciously nodded yes.

"Of course!" He smiled. "Just as long as it's only you."

Rome looked over his shoulder and peered at Sadiq.

"I'm not leaving." the burly guard said.

Yet Rome continued to stare at him until the male got uncomfortable and excused himself.

"Go on!" the Sultan smiled turning back around.

Slowly Antonio unclipped the cloth and revealed a shy smile that the Sultan immediately knew his grandson would love.

"LOVINO YOU SURE GOT A HANDSOME FELLOW OVER HERE!" Rome roared laughing out loudly soon after.

"Shut up Grandpa!" Lovino scoffed as he quickly looked over at the brunette attempting to catch a glimpse of his face but utterly failing, for the prince had immediately covered it up again.

Soon after, Alfred then began to associate himself with the Sultan alongside Antonio while everyone else started to chat amongst themselves. Except for Lovino who choose to stay quiet and analyze his suitor.

"A tomato." He muttered looking down at Antonio's plate.

"You really like tomatoes now don't you?" Rome asked.

"Yeah! They're my favorite!" Antonio answered.

As soon as that was said the bearer suddenly stood up and turned to exit the dining hall. Flashbacks of the Street Rat had flooded his mind and he didn't want to stay there any longer.

Eager to sleep off the troubles that his mind had plagued him with, the hazel eyed bearer immediately set forth to his bedroom.

"Yo."

A voice was heard from behind stopping Lovino to look over his shoulder and see Sadiq following him.

"What the fuck do you want?" The royal bearer seethed. "Right now isn't a good time to be near me."

"I think that prince back there is up to something."

"Like you aren't either? Bastard."

"I'm being serious here," The guard grabbed Lovino's wrist to keep him from leaving. "I think he's up to no good."

The hazel eyed bearer immediately tried to pull away from the male.

"I'd rather trust that sketchy fucker in the dining hall rather than to help you!"

"Lovino quit being so stubborn!"

"Just leave me alone!" He screamed still attempting to free his wrist.

As soon as the words left Lovino's mouth, a hand had grabbed onto Sadiq's wrist and was harshly pried off of the bearer's.

"What are you doing?" Antonio asked as he stood in between the two.

Alfred and Arthur soon appeared from the hall's entrance with serious looks on their faces.

"None of your business _prince_ Alejandro." Sadiq crossed his arms. "I am merely trying to speak with the highness behind you."

"Well he clearly didn't want to speak with you." Antonio said looking over at Lovino. "Right?"

The bearer's eyebrow's were furrowed in a mixture of confusion and anger, but he nodded his response to brunette.

"I didn't."

"But It is an important subject I am trying to discuss with you—!"

"It's not."

Sadiq stared straight at Lovino with pure malice but Antonio shifted his body to block the guards view.

"Sadiq I think it's best you leave." Arthur spoke.

He simply went around the two sires and lightly tugged at the Lovino's wrist to see if it was injured.

"You cannot make me leave, stay out of this servant." Sadiq spat out.

"Then i'll gladly tell my buddy Rome about how you assaulted his grandson." Alfred piped up arrogantly. "That is, unless you leave now."

Alfred and Antonio both smirked as the burly head guard growled in frustration and stalked off the opposite way. As soon as the man was out of sight, Antonio turned around to see Arthur holding up the sour bearer's already bruising wrist.

"Oh, Dios mío! _(Oh my god!)_ Are you okay?!" The brunette panicked.

The sunny blonde servant rolled his eyes and huffed aloud.

"Sadiq that bloody tosser doesn't know his own strength."

"It's fine. I don't care." Lovino shook his wrist away from Arthur and looked at the sire in front of him. "Look. Just because you did that for me, it doesn't mean JACK SHIT OKAY? I STILL DON'T LIKE YOU!"

"Thats fine," Antonio laughed. "But we should hang out more."

"Excuse you, did you not just hear me!?"

"I did but I still don't mind, Ha ha!"

"Quit laughing at me! What the hell is your problem anyway?"

"I just want to get to know you better." Antonio then grabbed Lovino's hand and brought it up under his cloth to place a sweet chaste kiss upon it.

"Wha-!" The bearer blushed a dark red and hastily pulled his hand away. "D-Don't do that bastard!"

"Ha! You look like a tomat—…er… Yeah! Okay I won't, lo siento!" The brunette smiled behind the cloth and turned away. "C'mon Al let's go!"

The two hurried down another hallway and disappeared just as fast as they had showed up.

Lovino's eyes were wide as he stared at the spot Antonio was standing prior. His memories were shooting past his very eyes as the gears in his mind seemed to turn. Something was indeed wrong but not in a bad way at all.

"Lovino?" Arthur asked looking a bit worried at his friend.

"He…He was going to say tomato…"

"Yeah? So what?"

"He was going to say that I looked like a tomato…" Lovino gaped. "Arthur…Arthur I'm so confused."

"Confused that he was going to call you a vegetable?"

"I…I need to lay down."

"Okay your highness let's go to your room."

—Break—

"I almost slipped out something I shouldn't have" Antonio sighed.

"It's okay bro, I don't think he noticed a thing~" Alfred yawned closing the curtains behind him.

A sudden screech resounded through the room as a monkey suddenly appeared from behind the luxurious bed.

"Mi hermano!" The brunette smiled as he proceeded to take off the hat and cloth that masked his identity. "How have you been?"

Alejo burped out loud causing Antonio to laugh.

"Ate a lot of food huh? How didn't I see you sneak in the hall?"

"Oh I saw him" Alfred piped up. "You were busy at the time talking to Rome."

The genie picked up his lamp and spat on it before wiping away a sludge that had appeared.

"So what now Mr. Street Rat?" Alfred asked.

"Not sure. I think I might need to see Lovi soon though."

"You think you can get him to like the new you?"

"I don't know…" Antonio sighed laying onto his bed. "Guess I just got to give it a shot."

"Well for now let's stay away from that Sadiq guy." The genie suggested. "Especially after over-hearing what he was trying to warn Lovino about."

Antonio nodded and began to pet Alejo's head softly.

"I'm going to head out and see if Arthur's anywhere!" Alfred said excitedly.

"I think he finds you annoying Al."

"Nah' I don't think so!" Alfred smirked. "He's just shy 3"

All the brunette could do was chuckle at his new friends behavior as he exited the room in high spirit's.

* * *

"Tango spotted." Alfred muttered to himself as he hid behind a tall plant.

In the distance, the servant Arthur was alongside Toris who seemed to be taking notes of what Rome was ordering while the latter was robotically agreeing to everything said.

After a few minutes, the two were dismissed and Alfred strutted his way over to the sunny blonde giddily.

"Hey Artie!"

"What kind of preposterous nickname is that!?"

"It's my nickname for you…" The genie pouted almost subconsciously.

"Well change it back to Arthur will you?" The blonde began to walk faster in hopes of getting away from the strange male.

"Wait up Artie!" Alfred said catching up. "What are you going to do today, huh?

"Oh would you just bugger off? I'm trying to get work done!"

"Let me help!"

Arthur stopped in his his tracks and caused the taller male to bump into him.

"Would you please stop?" He said facing Alfred. "I really cannot stand annoying idiots like you."

"Wow harsh words," The genie smiled. "But you're not getting rid of me so easily."

To this the blonde scoffed out loud before rolling his eyes and turning around.

"Fine! But you have to do all of the hard labor while I sit back and watch."

"Yahoo! I can totally do that!"

The two headed down long hallways through the palace taking on tasks that were to be done. Most of the work was picking up and dropping off books and other assortments to faraway rooms of the castle in order to be stored away or studied. In what would have took Arthur a whole day only lasted a mere three hours with Alfred by his side.

"My I do say, you were quite the help today."

"Eh? Is that all the work?" The Genie awed.

Arthur flushed. "W-Well I don't have that super human strength you possess! No normal being would have carried a dozen books in one arm and a life size statue in the other all in one trip!"

"What? I'm sure some can. You're just weak."

"Excuse me!? You bloody wanker how dare you!"

Alfred noisily laughed at the blonde who tried to swing some punches at him, but suddenly stopped once he realized Arthur's face contorted with fear and disgust.

An intimidating guard was approaching them but his sight was clearly directed at the blonde servant. Ever so quickly an obnoxious smirk played onto his face once the two had made eye contact.

"Servant come with me." The troop haughtily ordered.

Arthur cringed soon after and instantly Alfred was on high-alert that this guy was unacceptable.

"Sorry but he's with me at the moment." The genie smiled grabbing the blondes shoulder.

"You can have him later. I need his help as of now." Again the man stated.

"Well I guess that's to bad because under order of Rome he is to help accompany me around the palace. So I guess you're going to have to find another servant to aid you."

To this the male growled lightly and turned to leave but not before giving Arthur a look over once more.

Once out of sight the blonde released a breathe he had been holding in.

"You okay?" Alfred asked.

"Uh yeah," Arthur nodded. "Thanks for that by the way."

"No problem! After all I am the hero everyone needs."

A small smile played upon the sunny blondes lips before his eyes rolled in disbelief.

"I'm sure that heroes don't easily lie to other's as you did with him." He said causing Alfred to snort.

"I think we should be heading back now, but will you allow me to accompany you on your way?" The genie slyly raised his elbow out towards Arthur gesturing to hold onto.

The blonde chuckled before strutting on ahead.

"Don't get to cocky." He stated causing Alfred to grin widely and follow behind.

* * *

"Oh fratello he is so amazing!~" Feliciano cooed jumping onto his brother's deluxe bed.

"I heard you the first hundredth times before Feli." Lovino groaned.

"No you don't understand!" The honey eyed bearer quickly squished his brothers face and smiled. "Ludwig is amazing!"

"I don't give a fuck about that potato loving bastard."

"Eh?! How do you know potatoes are his favorite?"

"Because he and that selfish brother of his ate all of it at the dinner table today!"

"Now, now, you two hurry up and get to bed so I can go to my room and sleep myself." Arthur said pouring himself a cup of water.

"Aw Arthur just sleep in here with us tonight!" Feliciano suggested. "The bed's big enough!"

"No." The blonde responded while taking a sip of water.

"I think it's best if you do." Lovino answered.

The two before him blinked and silently looked at him.

"I-I mean…" The olive eyed bearer looked away. "I heard that certain _guard_ is out patrolling tonight."

Arthur immediately perked up and placed his cup down.

"Then I'll gladly take you up on your offer, thank you." he said bowing before the two.

"Arthur no bowing silly!" Feliciano ushered the blonde to stand up. "Now tell me about this new guy I see you with all the time!"

"Wh-What!? You mean Alfred?"

"Yes! I see you two always together now."

"N-Nothing's going on between us I swear, he was just helping me out with a few things."

"I see through your lies!" The honey eyed bearer accused.

"I'm being serious here!" Arthur argued back.

"Be honest with me!" Feliciano cried. "Kiku is! So you should be too!"

"Well I am not Kiku!"

As the two began to argue amongst each other, Lovino silently exited the bed and headed straight for his balcony.

The cool night air made his head a bit clearer as he proceeded to close the extravagant curtains behind him. The moon was shining lively now and the stars twinkled with every glance. Throughout the whole day all Lovino could think about was of the new mysterious prince, and how he was so closely related to Antonio.

On the inside It killed him knowing that if he wasn't careful he could end up falling for this prince just as easily as he did for Antonio, yet something still felt a little off. He thought to himself that maybe the male was still alive and actually hiding, or maybe back in his little shack taking care of Alejo as well. Lovino exhaled a sharp breathe and rested his arms on the balcony edge.

"If only." He murmured. "I should have never left this fucking palace in the first place."

"Eh? But leaving is only the start of a new adventure!" A voice suddenly echoed through the air.

Lovino jumped as he looked around only to see nothing in his sight out of the ordinary. That is until he looked down to only find a male swinging from the bottom of his balcony.

"What the FUCK!?" The bearer gasped once the man had climbed up onto the ledge.

"Shh!" Antonio motioned towards the curtains and immediately Lovino knew to quiet down.

"How the hell did you get up here?" The bearer asked with a scoff.

"I climbed! Impressed?"

"No."

"I know you are!" The brunette chuckled swinging his legs over the railings.

"Why are you here? Do I have to call for the guards because I will!"

"No need to do so I just wanted to see you."

"Well what the hell do you want from me, huh?" Lovino asked straightening out his back.

"U-Uhm nothing really…I seriously just wanted to—…"

Antonio was caught off guard once the hazel eyed bearer promptly approached him.

"Do you want my money?"

"No?"

"I see…So you want status then, huh?"

"Why are you suddenly accusing me—?"

"Or is it fame you are after?" Lovino cut him off by slowly inching his face forward causing the other male to blush intensely.

Antonio was speechless. He hadn't expected the bearer to come at him so quickly, and his mind was jumbled by the questions that were asked.

"Well listen here playboy." Lovino hissed. "You bunch of assholes won't even get a penny out of me!"

"Ah- Wait Lovino!"

"No, shut the fuck up and go die in a hole! I hate bastards like you." He scoffed and turned around as if to leave.

Antonio sighed and looked at the ground that seemed so welcoming below.

"I… I guess I am a bastard just as you say…"

This made Lovino stop walking forward and look back at the male.

"I don't see the point in living anymore I guess since you don't accept me so," Antonio turned around. "Bye!"

The hazel eyed bearer gasped as soon as the sire had jumped.

"YOU IDIOT!" He screamed running to the edge of the balcony.

His breath hitched once his hazel eyes met with a pair of emerald orbs staring right back up at him with a sense of confidence.

"…YOU ASSHOLE!" Lovino growled as Antonio laughed pulling himself up.

"Lo siento Lovi, did I scare you?"

"Yes! Bastard, you fucking did!"

Antonio chuckled but stopped once he realized the bearer in front of him had frozen up.

"Hey are you okay? I'm sorry I scared you!"

Lovino looked up.

"What did you just call me?"

"…Lovino?" the brunette gulped.

Slowly but surely the royal bearer shook it off and proceeded to look down at the tile below.

It was silent for a second until Antonio shifted forward.

"Hey Lovino, do you want to leave this place?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to come with me and explore for a bit outside?"

"…I don't know…"

"Oh c'mon!" The brunette smiled radiantly. "Can you trust me?"

Lovino's hazel eyes widened with every second that passed by. He couldn't believe what he had just heard and the tears threatened to give him away.

"W-what did you say?" He asked knowing full well that his voice cracked partially.

Antonio held out his hand.

"Can you trust me?"

The words resonated throughout his ears and into his head like a chime heard in the distance, beautiful and appreciated. Behind this mysterious suitor was a tree that caught the bearer's attention as it shook slightly presenting an outline of a monkey.

With quick haste Lovino grabbed at the male's elegant hat and the annoying cloth that only dared to show his wonderful awe-inspiring eyes as he threw it all down onto the ground below.

…

"You stupido tomato bastard!" He cried.

 **Sorry for the late chapter and cliffhanger! Three days off to finally type up and (sort of) revise xD I just want to say thank you all so much for actually reading my story ;D Although I did get lost a few times, your reviews actually helped to get this chapter out -7- since I had no motivation to begin with, BUT DON'T WORRY! I will never stop a story until it's officially completed. :3 Gracias y Adios mis amores!**

 ***Side note- I'm sorry for any error's or grammatical mistakes, also please excuse the choppy-ness of it too ;/ couldn't figure out a way to lengthen the chapter out.**


	7. An Eventful Night

***Please read author's note at end, it has a major question and explanation of certain event's. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hidekazu Himaruya's story Hetalia nor Disney's Aladdin**

 _Chapter 7: An Eventful Night_

"You stupido tomato bastard!" Lovino had screamed wailing his up into arms the air.

Antonio had become frozen in place, to afraid to move at the moment regarding the fact that Lovino knew he was still alive.

"L-Lovi…I didn't mean to—!"

"I thought you were fucking dead you idiota!" The hazel eyed bearer quickly wiped away his tears. "But no, here you are in the flesh! Unharmed and supposedly my new suitor?"

Not knowing how to respond, the flustered sire opted out on speaking and continued to hear Lovino out.

"What the fuck is going on here, Antonio?!"

"It's just…"

"And don't you **dare** give me some half-assed explanation, or I will seriously fucking push you off this god damned ledge."

"Lovi please quiet down!"

"Fuck you, I want an answer right now."

"Okay! I'll explain you everything, so… Hear me out, alright? Calm down…" Antonio cooed.

Lovino inhaled a sharp breath and nodded in understanding, yet he was completely unaware of the tears still rolling down his flushed cheeks.

The emerald eyed sire frowned as guilt suddenly coursed through him. Ever so slowly he maneuvered his arms around the upset bearer and held him close to his chest.

"I'm sorry Lovi. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just… Let me start from the beginning."

After a thorough explanation regarding everything that has happened so far, the brunette smiled with relief as he came to a finish.

"So long story short, never trust Sadiq and Alfred is actually a genie who saved my life!"

Lovino's tears had ceased to fall halfway through the story and were replaced by a look of strong disbelief.

"You really expect me to believe all that bullshit?"

"Sí!" Antonio looked over at Alejo who simply plopped down onto the ledge beside him. "Since I'm not lying."

"And why the hell should I trust you after all of this?"

"Because you do."

"Do what?"

"You trust me."

Lovino scoffed and unwrapped himself from the sires hold.

"I hate moron's like you."

"Lovi you're not being honest." Antonio laughed as Alejo jumped into the bearer's arms.

The faint hum of music suddenly chimed through the cold night air forcing the brunette's attention onto the kingdom below. He could clearly see the multiple shining torches from an active plaza far away, and immediately lit up with excitement as an idea came to his mind

"Lovi, do you want to escape and go into town again?"

"Excuse me?"

"Let's go on to another adventure together!" he encouraged.

Lovino's heart was beating rapidly and his mind didn't even process the consequences that would surely follow after his disappearance, yet with a hesitant nod he replied.

"S-sure."

Both Alejo and Antonio cheered but were quickly shushed as the royal bearer retreated into the curtain's.

Checking in he saw that Feliciano and Arthur were both cuddled up on the bed and out cold. A grin played onto his face as he rolled his eyes at the scene making sure to blow out the only lit candle in the room. With quick haste he started rummaging through his closet for two brown robes to cover both himself and the sire up.

Upon opening the curtains, the bearer saw Antonio's figure patiently waiting atop the ledge looking as ready as ever, but thoughts of how handsome the male looked under the moonlight stopped Lovino from moving forward as he felt his face heat up.

"Lovi? Are you okay?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah," The bearer walked forward. "Why?"

Antonio snorted as he happily took the offered robe from Lovino's hands.

"Because you look like a—"

"I swear if you fucking finish that sentence, over the ledge you will go."

"Lo siento~"

Once the two had finished slipping on their robes, the brunette had carefully led Lovino onto the ledge of his railings and into the branch of a tree. After a few assurances that Antonio wouldn't let the bearer plummet to his death, they made their way towards the walls of the outer palace.

* * *

Entering the town proved to be quit easy for no guards were present at the moment. Antonio all to happily grabbed at the Lovino's hand with affection, though the bearer seemed annoyed at the action, the sire smiled all to knowingly that his partner was only embarrassed and too stubborn to admit that he liked it.

Weaving through the familiar alley ways, Alejo screeched excitedly as the three arrived at their destination. It was some sort of grand celebration, for there were many people dancing and singing their hearts out to the beat of the lively music. Lovino's eyes had widened in astonishment at the sight and he looked at Antonio with curiosity.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"It must just be a party of some sort. Doesn't the palace hold these?"

"Of course we do, I've just never seen such a merry…audience." Lovino shrugged. "Our parties are only held up for appearances since the nobles all have sticks shoved up their asses."

"That sounds horrible!" Antonio frowned.

Alejo's sudden screech caused the two to pause their conversation and look over at the few people making their way towards them.

"Toñio!" Three little boys resonated as they ran up to the sire.

"Ah! Mis amigos, hola _¿Qué tal? (What's up?)_ " The brunette crouched down to hug them.

"It's my birthday today!" One screamed. "Where have you been by the way?"

"Did you ditch us to be with him?" Another boy pointed to Lovino and smirked. "Finally getting lucky?"

They snickered all at once until Antonio smiled and pinched their cheeks roughly.

"Well it's nice to see you all again but why don't you three go play with Alejo now?"

"Okay!"

With a playful screech the monkey ran off followed after the three rambunctious children.

"They just seem to be getting older by the day…" the brunette grinned.

The bearer from behind rolled his eyes in annoyance before Antonio abruptly turned his head towards him.

"What?" Lovino asked, brow's furrowing in confusion.

"We should dance."

"Uh…W-Why?"

"Because were the only one's not dancing!"

"Liar, there are plenty of people around us not participating in this…" Lovino stopped as he soon took notice of the lack of bodies observing the dances going on.

Everyone was up and going with the beat of the music, even the elderly, and this surprised the hazel-eyed bearer to no end.

"I can teach you how to dance if you don't know how to!" The brunette smiled all to charmingly.

Lovino exhaled an annoyed sigh and wove his delicate fingers through his silk hair. Dessert nights were meant to be cold, sometimes freezing, yet when torches were lit aflame and a mass of people were all together enjoying themselves, the heat seemed to co exist along with the cool night air creating an atmosphere of peace and excitement. A tempting smirk played onto his face as the bearer strutted forward quite confidently before turning over his shoulder to look at Antonio.

"I don't need to be taught, bastard." With a quick clap of his hands, Lovino set forth into the crowd purposely swaying his hips to the music.

Some folk stopped in their movements to gawk at the bearer who had begun his performance. The cadence was fast, but so was the sway of his entire body and how with every step he took the sands below swirled around his feet making it look as if it were blessing each stride. Antonio was left to watch in awe as his heart rate matched the pace of the music, and soon he too followed behind the mesmerizing male without any form of hesitation.

Lovino's robe did not successfully hide the extravagant outfit he was wearing beneath, for it proudly showed off his curves while presenting an alluring olive-toned stomach. The beads he wore across his arms and chest clinked together as his tempo began to pick up along with the music. Crowd cheering at the sight before them all began to resume their mosh once again causing the atmosphere to change into one filled with sexual appeal.

At the moment, Lovino felt tranquil. He was content allowing his body to move on its own accord since it had been a long while since the last time he had danced his heart out. Antonio, feeling rather heated as he peered at the bearer from the corner of his eyes, blazingly smiled as all of his previous worries drained away. It was as if the bearer was daring to catch him. Like a game of cat and mouse, his captivating body teased the sire's and only made the whole aspect of adventure seem worth it all in the end.

The heat radiating from the mass of people along with the moon's light illuminating from the starry sky above seemed to only make the sweat glisten down Lovino's figure hypnotizing to Antonio. Both were in rhythm to the music and with each step, their surroundings were left behind, almost forgotten.

During his show the bearer had closed his eyes in order to let go, but abruptly opened them upon feeling the electrifying shock of another body colliding with his. Intense emerald orbs stared longingly into his very soul causing a lone shiver to run down his neck. The sire grabbed his hand making sure to intertwine them as he wrapped the other arm around Lovino's waist, pulling each other closer.

Both never stopping their movement's, continued on as if they were in their own world. The strong gaze directed at one another remained locked in a forbidden haze as the steady increasing rate of their heart's began to fall into sync. Everything during that moment had seemed to be perfect; like nothing could have been any better than what the two were experiencing as of now.

Before they knew it the music had stopped and both of them snapped out of their trance as people began to joyously cheer out their exhilaration towards the nights actions. They applauded the mysterious bearer and their favorite sprightly sire all at once thanking them for their performance.

Antonio giggled like an idiot saying his thank you's before stepping back and releasing the tight grip he had around the bearer's waist, but not bothering to let go of the hand that was currently interlaced with Lovino's.

The bearer was simply exhausted and didn't bother telling the other to let go knowing that he would have to use his energy to do so.

Once the music had subsided into a slow in tempo, and everyone's attention was split off from the pair, Antonio spoke up.

"Lovi, I had no clue you could dance so well!" The brunette beamed.

"S-shut up! Of course I can!"

Before they could get any farther with conversation, Alejo returned alone and in a very tired state.

"Aw, mi hermano are you sleepy?"

The monkey nodded and didn't even try to repress the yawn that came out.

"Lovi," Antonio turned towards the bearer. "Would you mind if we headed to my house for the time being?"

"You mean your… shack?"

"Yeah!"

Lovino sighed but agreed to the arrangement making the sire smile delightfully as he lead the three back to his home.

Upon entering the humble shack the sire carefully placed his asleep partner onto a fluffy pillow. He then proceeded to open the fragile curtains that presented the grand palace of Abruzzo and sat himself upon the edge of the wood. The hazel-eyed bearer waited until Antonio beckoned him to sit down in the place beside him.

"I never get tired of this view." the brunette mumbled.

Lovino hummed in understanding as the two slowly began to move closer, and without looking, Antonio hesitantly wrapped his arm around the bearer's shoulder.

To say he was quite surprised to find that Lovino actually welcomed the warmth by leaning into his embrace, It took all of the brunette's willpower to not fully wrap around the smaller male and hug the shit out of him.

All was silent as the two simply basked in the contrasting cold air to the warmth emanating from their bodies. That is until everything around them seemed to pause as they timidly looked at each other.

Lovino held his breath as he stared at Antonio; his heart beat drumming into his ear's causing a slight blush to dust his cheeks. The brunette's arm had lowered onto the bearer's waist yet again, and Lovino could only describe the contact as sensational. Everywhere Antonio touched left his skin aflame and the sudden craving for more would flash across his mind.

Gently, the brunette brought up his other hand and brushed the bearer's skin lovingly. Antonio didn't miss the slight hitch in Lovino's breath as he pushed back the bearer's bangs.

There was a slight pause of hesitance from the sire , but ever so slowly Antonio leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss upon the bearer's soft lips. Neither of them noticing their eyes slipping closed or the fact that their arms hurriedly tightened around each other. A sudden wave of heat quavered over the two as they pulled away slightly to look at one another.

"…Antonio…"

Tilting his head, the brunette closed the distance and kissed the bearer once again. Lovino, moving his hand up to the back of Antonio's neck, pulled him in closer to add onto the pressure of their lips.

With a sudden spike of encouragement, Antonio swiped his tongue across the prince's bottom lip and was quite pleased with the sudden gasp that was elicited afterwards. Feeling quite bold himself, Lovino opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, moaning slightly at the foreign feeling of the sire's tongue entering. Fingers began to roam through hair and their bodies were practically against one another's as both of their tongues seemed to be busy locked in a frenzy of need.

They kissed for what seemed like ages, but by the end of it, they pulled away panting roughly out of breath and refused to move from their spots.

Once they gained some of their composure back, the brunette was the first to speak.

"Lovino, that… that was…"

"Don't you ever fucking leave me again." the bearer threatened before burying his face into Antonio's shoulder. "I don't think I can ever move on after this."

"Aw Lovi, does that mean you like me?"

"W-What the hell do you think!?"

"Ha ha! It's okay, since I like you too." Antonio laughed as he hugged Lovino tightly.

Although the bearer attempted to wiggle out of the brunettes hug, it was deemed impossible until the brunette gasped an, 'Aha!' and released him.

"What's wrong?" Lovino asked curiously.

Antonio brought his hands up to the back of his neck and started to unhinge a chain of some sort. Once it unclipped, he pulled out a metal colored necklace with a cross at the end and proceeded to place it around Lovino's neck.

"There!" He cheered as it clicked in.

"Antonio… What is this?"

"It's my Momma's cross! She gave it to my older brother who gave it to me once… well y'know." He smiled and grabbed the bearer's hand. "As long as you have that necklace, you know I won't be going anywhere."

"I-Idiota I can't wear this! This is—!"

"Nope! You have to!"

"But this is something important!"

"And whose to say you aren't important to me as well?"

"…B-Bastard…"

"I like you Lovino. I may even love you, so please…"

Lovino's face turned into a dark red as he turned away in embarrassment.

"F-Fine…stupido…"

Antonio smiled warmly before taking the bearer's hand and standing up.

"I think it's best if we head back now."

With the short nod of approval from Lovino, Antonio gently cradled Alejo in his arms and left with his hand intertwined with another.

* * *

"Jump!" Antonio said as the two landed on Lovino's balcony.

"I don't understand how the hell you do this shit everyday!"

"You mean the parkour?"

"Yes! Fucking really? God this is why I wish I had some sort of magic fucking carpet or something that would get me the hell out of here without having to move an inch!"

"Lovi…"

"I mean you would expect that if genies are fucking real then why are magic carpets not!?"

"Lovino…"

"It makes no sense!"

"Lovino it's going to be alright! You're home!"

"I see that!"

The brunette sighed before grinning slightly and leaning in to kiss the bearer.

It was quick, not a simple peck but didn't apply the amount of pressure they were going at back in Antonio's home. Nevertheless, it still left the two feeling satisfied, but unsure whether or not they were done with their date yet.

"Ahem." A voice piped up from behind, causing the two to break apart.

Lovino looked back and grumbled out loud making sure to cross his arms in annoyance.

"Where the bloody hell have **you** been, Lovino!?" Arthur marched his way up to the prince.

"None of your goddamn business." he stated.

"It is my business!" The blonde threw his arms in the air. "What would have happened if I assumed you were kidnapped by some stranger and immediately told the Sultan?"

"And you didn't so it's safe to say that were fine."

"Thats not the point here!"

"Just fucking drop it Arthur! I'm back now okay?"

Arthur growled lightly before turning towards Antonio with anger-filled eyes.

"And who the fuck is this tosser?"

"Prince Alejandro." Lovino spat.

"What!?"

Antonio smiled and waved at the smaller blonde before proceeding to grab his unattended hat and cloth.

"…I'm sorry about what I said to you, your majesty." Arthur bowed.

"No it's okay! I'm sorry for taking Lovi without letting anyone know…" The brunette laughed uncomfortably and turned towards the railings. "Goodnight you two!"

"Goodnight, Prince Ale—! What the FUCK!?" The blonde gasped as Antonio jumped off the ledge.

Lovino stopped Arthur from moving any further by placing his arm out and dragging the blonde back into his room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING—IS HE OKAY!?"

"He's fine, that's how he got up here in the first place."

"Well pardon me your highness but may I ask WHY that damned bloody tosser was here in the middle of the night?"

"He invited me out on an adventure." the prince smirked.

"Adventure? Your highness you wouldn't even go near him earlier today, what made you change your mind?"

Lovino grumbled something on the lines of 'Fuck your questioning' and simply changed into his night wear.

"Answer me, Lovino."

"Let's just go to bed already dammit."

Clearly noticing how he would never win this fight, Arthur gave up and climbed onto the plush mattress carefully making sure not to wake the sleeping Feliciano.

"You'll tell me one day?" He yawned and Lovino shrugged.

"Maybe."

* * *

Rome sat down merrily at the dining hall's table. All morning his son and Prince Alejandro had been by each other's sides teasing, making subtle glances at one another, and acting as if any day now they would pronounce their marriage to the court. Right now as a servant put his plate together he watched the two simply bicker back and forth whether a tomato was a fruit and vegetable.

"It's a vegetable!" Lovino stated.

"No Lovi, it's a fruit! I would know since they're my favorite and I eat them everyday!" Antonio retorted.

"Same here, asswipe!"

"I don't know about you two but wurst and beer is definitely where it's at." Gilbert announced.

"Shut the fuck up idiot!"

"I've never had wurst before…" Antonio thought out loud.

Gilbert immediately charged right for the tan prince and wrapped an arm around him.

"IT'S AMAZING."

"Gilbert sit your ass down!" the royal bearer growled.

Rome laughed coarsely at the three, elated that they all seemed to have created a bond together.

"Your water, Sultan." Arthur approached the king fearlessly and began to pour the clear liquid into a cup.

"Look at those two. Do you think well of them?"

The blonde servant blinked a few times as if comprehending the words given to him.

"I…Yes, I believe so." he answered.

"And do you know where might have Lovino received such a necklace he is wearing?"

Again Arthur stood in front of the Sultan, confused. He then peered over at his friend and saw the cross dangling around his neck and his eyes widened.

"No sire, I have never seen such a necklace within his jewelry boxes."

Rome hummed an awful loud and amusing sound before continuing on with his meal.

"Dismissed~" he cooed and Arthur nodded.

Rounding the table one last time refilling those in need of water, and avoiding the clingy hands of Alfred, the blonde excused himself from the room. He handed the vase to an oncoming servant and proceeded towards another hall where Toris was awaiting his arrival.

Upon entering, Toris managed to slip him a sheet of paper with a list of things needed from the streets of Abruzzo. After receiving the money and other necessities essential for the trip, Arthur made his way to the gates, but was halted by an oncoming guard.

"Arthur…"

"Sadiq. What is it that you need of now?"

"Arthur you are our final hope."

"I beg your pardon?"

The burly guard bowed before the blonde desperately.

"Arthur we really need your help on this."

"On what?" Arthur grimaced. "Speak now or I'm leaving!"

"We need your help on getting rid of Prince Alejandro."

"What? That's preposterous!"

"No It's not! We all think he's up to something." Sadiq sighed straightening out his back. "He may not be who he say's he is."

"I'm not listening for one more bloody second!" The blonde rolled his eyes and began to stalk off, but his arm was grabbed.

"Arthur, please I'm begging you!"

"Not a chance. Let. go."

"Don't make me do this…"

"Sadiq you have no chances of winning. I know what you're up to, and I refuse to follow along with such foolery."

With that said Arthur forced himself out of Sadiq's hold and turned his back on him.

He walked on fearfully unaware of the burly males boiling rage.

"Artie wait up!" Alfred's voice was as clear as day approaching the blonde.

"What took you so long? Today were going out into town so be on your best behavior."

"Yessir!" the genie laughed before slinging an arm over Arthur's shoulder's playfully.

He then glared back at Sadiq with an intimidating look of animosity, daring the guard to come forth and outright say everything he had told the blonde.

The pair walked on, Arthur remaining oblivious at the two that never broke eye-contact until arriving at the palace gates. With that Alfred and the blonde servant disappeared and Sadiq couldn't even put a name to his growing fury.

"Damn it all!" He screamed charging his way down to the office.

With quick haste he entered the room and slammed the door closed causing a few guards to flinch from the loud sound.

"Sadiq." Heracles piped up.

"So aggravating!" The male growled, sliding all the books off his desk and onto the ground below.

"Sadiq…"

Again the head guard yelled something unintelligible before slamming his fists down the table.

"I'm through trying to stop us from resorting to murder. Let's get rid of this damn prince once and for all!"

As soon as those words were said, every guard that had coward from Sadiq's sudden rage smirked in appeal, and gathered around awaiting for their orders.

Heracles sighed and exited the room. He couldn't stand being near any of those hooligans; The only reason why he ever joined this lot of soldiers was because he wanted to protect the one he loved. It wasn't the best idea, for he knew of how infamous these people were, but after finding knowledge of what some of the guards did to…most of the servants, his mind was made up.

As long as he stayed on their good side and carried on with his duties, Kiku wouldn't be hurt by anybody. Heracles wouldn't allow it.

Deciding that he wouldn't be needed until further notice, the guard sauntered through the hallways of the palace. Knowing that Kiku was the personal servant to the humble bearer Feliciano, he set off towards the garden's assuming that there he would find his beloved aiding the younger prince with his flower beds.

It took him some time to get there but eventually he made it, and was surprised to see the amount of people already present.

Antonio and Gilbert were stupidly balancing on the fountains edges and were failing to attempt knocking each other into the water, while Ludwig kept trying to persuade them into doing something other than what they were doing. That is until Lovino decided it would do everyone best if he just pushed the albino prince into the fountain himself. Heracles turned away after watching the royal sire of the germanian kingdom fall face first into the water; which was soon followed by an obnoxious laughter and some raging insults.

To the left he saw Feliciano and Kiku tending to a few white birds that seemed to enjoy the feed they had in their hands.

He sighed, recalling the last time he walked up to the two as they were playing with the feathered creatures; he scared them all away with his presence, and an upset Feliciano was crying for almost an hour. Not wanting for a re-run of that, he begrudgingly walked over to Ludwig and introduced himself.

"Here to check up on all of us?" The blonde asked turning towards the guard.

"No, just here to see Kiku is all." Heracles yawned. "I'm off duty."

"I see…"

The two merely waited for all of the commotion to die down and soon enough they were joined by the other three. Lovino was surprisingly soaking wet on the account of being dragged into the fountain by Gilbert after being pushed in. The royal bearer was seething but Antonio could have cared less because his hand was firmly planted onto Lovino's hip, and had no indication of moving whatsoever.

"What the fuck are you doing here for?" the bearer hissed out.

"I'm waiting for Kiku your highness."

"Oh~ So someone has the hots for a certain servant huh? Kesesese!" Gilbert chucked and elbowed the guards side.

"Bruder knock it off!" Ludwig stated.

"No it's fine, it's the truth after all." Heracles yawned again while scratching at his hair.

"Oh, so does Kiku like you back?" Antonio asked curiously.

"We've been dating for about three years now, I would hope so."

"Ah sweet man that's amazing! Well, not as amazing as me, but still pretty chill." The albino laughed and all Ludwig could do is groan out in annoyance.

"Heracles!" A voice was said from outside the group.

They all peered over at the small petite servant with black hair and brown eyes who followed beside Feliciano carefully.

Arms wide open Heracles swiftly wrapped them around the smaller male and continued to snuggled into his hair.

"I thought you were on duty?" Kiku seemed to ask.

"Sadiq was aggravating me like always so I decided to leave early."

Feliciano immediately intertwined his hand with Ludwig who looked down at the honey-eyed bearer lovingly.

The group had chatted for a long while, getting to know each other unintentionally. By the end of the hour, Gilbert proclaimed that he was quite famished and decided to follow along with his brother and fiancé towards the dining hall for lunch. Lovino growled as he stomped his way passed the lazy guard and Kiku catching up to his side to inform him of a few things dealing with Feliciano.

"So Heracles." Antonio bravely stood by his side as they walked up the palace stairs. " I can tell that you're an honest guard."

"…What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, albeit confused.

"Nothing, just… I know that you are fighting for someone." The brunette patted his arm. "And that you're not like the other guards here."

"Prince Alejandro?"

"What I mean to say is that I trust you." Antonio smiled before stopping at the dining hall entrance. "You aren't like the guards that slaughter the innocents on the streets. Instead you're just like me. Trying to protect someone you love… I'm sure Kiku really appreciates it."

And with that the brunette entered the hall leaving Heracles alone to think. His mind was slowly crumbling as the sudden pang of guilt coursed through his body.

"Please don't say such things to me…" He quietly muttered to himself. "…Fuck."

 **A/N: Getting straight to the point, I'm so sorry for holding everyone back an entire month! I've realized I already update slowly, so I am terribly sorry for the wait. This is all I could manage for now since I have been VERY busy with tests and applying for scholarships and college things blah blah. My schooling is just overruling my life, I HATE IT.**

 **Now, dealing with the chapter, there WILL be errors. I haven't had the chance to look over it at all, so in due time it will be cleaned. Secondly, the ending dealing with Heracles may SEEM to be rushed (it kind of was— oopsie!) and very far-off from the actual story itself, I mind you it is not. It's actually foreshadowing to an awaited chapter in the long future. *AND NOW THE FINAL QUESTION:** **Previously this was supposed to include smut, but now I'm not even sure if anyone wants that to happen! So please inform me if you want a Spamano or even a Usuk smut scene. (I have a huge outline and need to see if I should leave it out or find a place for it.) This feedback would be GREATLY appreciated. :)**

 **That is all! Gracias y adios mis amores ! :3 *Thank you so much for your support by the way! love you all!***


	8. The Uncontrollable Need for Bloodshed

**_I'm back~_**

 _Chapter 8: The Uncontrollable Need for Bloodshed_

 _CHINK—_

The sound of a knife being slashed out from a certain persons hilt, brought the rowdy audience in the room to a standstill.

"Tonight is the night, _boys!_ "

Sadiq's hoarse cackle was followed by a wave of overly excited hollers in agreement.

"I've about had it with that cocky prince _Alejandro_ …" The burly male grinned. "So I say we go through with our original plan and do what were best at."

The knife he held was driven straight into the charred colored desk below. A pregnant pause was followed after and left the surrounding guards waiting in great anticipation.

"Which is murder!"

Another ring of cheers resounded off the walls as every body in the room began to saunter over towards their captain.

"What's the plan, sir? Kill him in his sleep?" One lithe guard suggested.

"No way! Let us lure him outside and bury him in the sands alive!" Another yelled and many of the men nodded their heads in agreement.

"That's too obvious and will surely get us caught immediately…Why don't we poison the water in his urn? That way it would be harder to suspect us and will surely put suspicion on the servants of the castle."

Coos of acknowledgement were clamored into the air as many had begun to clap in compliance.

"How about not killing the prince?" Heracles murmured under his breath.

All heads sharply turned towards the greek male in exasperation.

"Excuse me? Did we just hear you correctly, _Heracles?_ " A guard shouted.

The tired looking male glared back at the man who had called him out. Defensively he crossed his arms and leaned against the wood framed doorway before speaking.

"I just think we are the ones who are going to be blamed in the end." Heracles growled lowly. "Especially with all of the previous manslaughters you low-lifes keep persisting on doing."

"Quit trying to play hero, Herc. You're gonna' regret ever saying stuff like that if you keep it up."

"Is that a threat I hear?"

The two males stared intensely at one another before Sadiq intervened.

"Come now, men." He sighed grabbing at his dagger. "We are not here to fight."

The burly guard rips the knife out of his desk all the while dragging his feet over to Heracles.

"We are here to kill Prince Alejandro."

"But Sadiq—!"

"Heracles, my second-in-command, must have some great ideas in his head…Right?" Sadiq slowly brought the knife up to his partners chest. "Because if not, then I do believe instead of visiting that troublesome prince, we could always see too another…nuisance."

Clover green hooded eyes gradually opened in realization and shock.

"Oh yeah… We always fuck around with the servants, don't we?" The guard from before spoke up. "But there's one who we haven't gotten to test out yet…"

A few murmurs began to fill the room.

 _Kiku…_ "Stop." Heracles seethed.

He could feel every nerve in his body begin to twitch and spasm with a murderous rage.

"If any of you dare to lay your filthy hands on him, I'll make sure to gut you out like a fish and feed you to the princesses* birds."

"Then devise a plan Heracles." Sadiq's voice was unnervingly calm as he played a deadly smile on his face.

After a slight pause, Heracles immediately vexed out his final say.

"…Fine."

The deadly smile morphed into a psychotic smirk.

"Good boy."

* * *

A soft and enchanting river of music flooded the throne room where both Antonio and Lovino sat alongside of the Sultan, Rome.

"Nights like these remind me of when I was younger." The Sultan proudly exclaimed.

"How young?" Antonio asked before getting elbowed in the shoulder by Lovino.

 _"_ _Don't ask!"_ The bearer warned.

"Bah!" Rome had taken a swift gulp of strong wine out of his chalice and smiled drunkenly. "Around the time Lovi and Feli were born if course!"

"Oh! Do tell your story please~"

"Shh! Bastard he's going to start rambling now!" Lovino interjected. "And nothing will shut him up—fuck."

—"It all started when I had come home from war… A war I had won alongside Gilbert and Ludwig's father… My beautiful daughter Bella had greeted me with a warm smile that melted away all of my fatigue.

She reminded me so much of her late mother, and when I looked into those eyes, I saw a sight that I had not seen in a long while…

 _"_ _Papa, there is somebody I want you to meet."_

At the time, I had been away for almost two and a half years and had not known of the events that had taken place. I was worried that my son-in-law had died of a sickness, or even worse, was murdered and left my gorgeous Bella all alone to find herself another suitor; knowing that if I were to die in battle, she would need a king at her side to be acknowledged by both the people and our allies…

 _"_ _Papa, do not be afraid and follow me you coward!"_

Her laugh was that of an angels I remember, and with quick haste I followed behind. She brought me inside and shooed away at the servants who attempted to take my armor and offer their services.

As we headed towards her room I had begun to hear the distinct sounds of soft cries, and immediately stopped upon entering to bask in the sudden sensations that overwhelmed me.

In front of me lied a white bassinet covered with decorative lace and extravagant pink ribboning on the outside. The suns bright light had suddenly showered over the two small beings inside, awakening them. It was a heavenly sight to see as two sets of eyes opened presenting a pair of hazel and honey coloring.

Bella stood off to the side with her husband…The pair looking as healthy as ever.

 _"_ _Go on Papa, hurry up and meet them already!"_

I was starstruck. My feet had begun to move on their own…and as I approached the extravagant piece of furniture, the two looked at me and stopped their soft cries. Their hands came out towards me in a grabbing motion and my heart had skipped a beat.

"I have grandkids…I'm a grandfather… these are _My_ grandkids! _"_ I cheered aloud.

And I remember for the first time since Bella had been born, tears were flowing out of my eyes like the river that runs to our port that harbors such a magnificent ocean.

 _"_ _Would you like to know their names?"_

Ah, my sweet angel Bella hummed excitedly as she walked over and picked up the first child with rich caramel highlights and chocolate brown hair.

 _"_ _This is Lovino, a bearer, and he is going to be my heir."_

She proceeded to hand me the rowdy child who refused to stay still. As soon as he was placed in my arms he stopped his ministrations and stared up at me; eyes filled with curiosity. I cried harder and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Bella~ He is beautiful!" I weeped.

And then the bambino reached out his hand and rubbed my cheek. I thought it was a sign to get closer, and so I did, only to have my hair immediately pulled.

I laughed hard as I struggled to make Lovino let go.

"No, no Lovi, thats not good!"

He smirked and continued to pull harder, but I stopped caring and only smiled brightly.

"Just like his mother!" I cackled before Bella handed me the other baby with warm honey colored eyes and reddish brown hair.

 _"_ _And this is his brother, a bearer named Feliciano."_

"Twins!" I had rejoiced.

Feliciano immediately curled under my neck and decided to go back to sleep, but before that he slowly patted my lips with his tiny hands and gurgled happily.

The two boys had been the greatest gift coming back home to.

That night a celebration had taken place. I sat back on my throne, crown placed atop my head, and each child held in my arms protectively. I watched my darling Bella and her handsome husband dance the night away alongside everyone from all classes ranging from royalty to peasants and it was a grand sight to see!

And soon enough, years later Lovino and Feliciano both became to main focus on the dance floor. Although Feli was more of a social butterfly and Lovi kept to himself and his dancing… Either way, the two were my pride and joy!" Rome had a hearty grin plastered onto his face.

"Grandpa…" Lovino was blushing, embarrassed by his grandfather's dramatic reminiscing.

"Yeah… I miss my baby girl so much…" The smile upon his face abruptly thinned and the air turned awkwardly silent.

Lovino held his head down, no sign of redness present, and Antonio frowned placing a hand on his lover's thigh; squeezing gently.

"I sent them out for a well deserved trip to the islands which were a peaceful place for all at the time and…on the way there I was told they had gotten sidetracked and were ambushed by a group of assassins sent by the Russiaussr Kingdom who had lost the war…"

Rome took another swig from his chalice and sighed out.

"It was all my fault. I should have known something like that would have happened."

"It was not your goddamn fault, grandpa." The bearer scorned. "Stop putting the blame on yourself."

"Ah~ Your mother would have said the same thing." He chuckled lightly before looking over at Antonio. "Boy, do promise me that you will protect my precious grandson at all costs?"

"Of course your highness!" The brunette smiled and peered over at Lovino. "I promise to protect him with my life."

The hazel-eyed bearer looked away as heat began to travel up to his ears.

"Y-You're just saying that, idiota."

Antonio chuckled as he proceeded to wrap an arm around his beloved's shoulders before nudging his head gently.

"I'm being serious mi amor." The sire placed a loving kiss upon Lovino's cheek. "You do not have to act so shy!"

"Sh-Shut up…" The bearer mumbled turning a darker shade of red.

Rome released a content sigh. Watching the two made him feel relaxed for not only his son but his kingdom Abruzzo's future.

"Well, I am retiring for the night." The Sultan swiftly stood from his throne and smiled at the two who stood before him. " _Buona notte (Good night)_ "

He gave the two a rough pat on their heads before turning to exit the room.

"Oh, and one more thing," Rome stopped to crane his neck towards Antonio. "I have high hopes for you Prince Alejandro. Do not disappoint me please."

And with that, the regal sultan had disappeared into one of the grand hallways leaving the couple to themselves.

Lovino turned to the brunette next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go find my idiot brother." He stated all the while yanking Antonio closer, leading him down a different dark hallway.

"…Lovi I feel really bad." The sire whispered out loud.

"What do you mean?"

Antonio began to fidget.

"I don't know… I just feel, guilty I guess…" He attempted to retract his fingers from the bearer's but Lovino only held onto them tightly.

"Guilty for what?" He huffed. "Speak your mind already."

"I'm not an actual prince, Lovi." Antonio looked to the ground. "I have no clue how to run a kingdom and what not."

"And? I do."

"But that doesn't matter! I feel like I'm betraying your _abuelo (grandpa)_ by doing this."

Lovino rolled his eyes in annoyance before pulling the sire closer to his body.

"Toñio, forget about that and look here." The bearer brought their entwined hands up between them. "We've already committed, and as I had said before, I am not going to let you go."

"But Lovi…" Antonio hesitated.

Lovino clicked his teeth in frustration as he sucked in a sharp breath. He then grasped onto the cross necklace around his neck and brought it up to the sire's face.

"You said it yourself," Lovino proudly exclaimed. "As long as I have this cross of yours I know you won't be going _anywhere_."

Antonio's eyes had widened a fraction before his face began to melt into his signature cheesy smile.

"Yeah…You're right." He beamed lifting the cloth that hid his lower face and pulling the bearer in for a deep, sympathetic kiss.

They continued to stay that way for a few moments until the atmosphere was broken by playful bantering coming from the balcony straight ahead.

Curious, the pair walked hand in hand towards the commotion and were surprised to find Alfred coaxing Arthur into a waltz.

"I can't dance!" The servant wailed.

"And that's okay because I can do this—!" The genie picked Arthur up by the waist with one arm and pressed him up to his chest.

"A-A-Alfred?!" The blonde stuttered as his body was hoisted slightly off the ground. "P-P-Put me down—This is very inappropriate behavior!"

Alfred was deaf to Arthur's complaints as he swung the smaller male around in a sloppy dance. The blush across the blonde bearer's face was increasingly becoming darker as he struggled to grasp onto Alfred from being tossed around.

"It's okay Artie! I promise to not let go!"

"Bloody hell, put me down this instant!"

"Never!" The genie snickered.

"Ahem."

Lovino had cleared his throat out loud, making sure to be heard over the music and obvious flirting.

Both Alfred and Arthur shortly stopped and pushed away from each other bashfully.

"Y-Your Highness…" The servant bowed. "Please forgive my actions."

The irritable prince smirked as he leaned up against the balcony and surveyed the beautiful gardens below.

"Oh please." a pompous aura surrounded his regal self. "You are not the only ones being so disgustingly affectionate tonight."

He gestured below as everyone peered over the ledge to see Feliciano and Ludwig quietly embracing in one another's arms. The two swayed with the mild upbeat lyric that pleasantly flowed in from the town.

Everyone was silent for a moment until Lovino's gaze shifted unto Arthur and Alfred.

"So when did you two become a thing?" He asked.

"I beg your pardon!?" The blonde had a bright blush that ran down to his neck. "W-We are not a together!"

"Y-Yeah! Were not!" Alfred quickly interjected, his face also turning a dark scarlet.

"Oh sure keep lying to yourselves as much as you want." The royal bearer snipped. "We all know your thirsty for each other!"

An argument broke out between the three and Antonio let out a comfortable sigh as the unnoticed tension in the air lifted up.

"Hey."

The brunette suddenly turned towards the voice who had called out to him. Emerald green eyes locked with crimson orbs that were shrouded by the torches shadow. There, sitting far off the balcony's side was Gilbert, who happened to be cradling an unidentified object within the confines of his jacket.

"Gil!" Antonio smiled brightly walking over to him.

The albino prince uncharacteristically attempted to grin but failed, causing the brunette to frown in worry.

"Gil, what's wrong?" he asked. "And how long have you been here?"

Gilbert lightly exhaled. "I've been here ever since early evening, before those two stubborn lovebirds appeared."

He then looked down at his chest and unraveled his jacket, presenting a bright yellow object.

"What's that? A ball?" Antonio asked, but upon closer inspection realized the material was breathing.

"Nope. This is Gilbird," Gilbert smirked. "My partner in crime."

The german prince then rolled the tiny bird over displaying its sleep filled state.

"Wah~ So cute! Alejo would just adore him."

"Alejo?"

"Oh! Lo siento… I was talking about mi hermano…"

"No worries. Everyone falls in love with this hunk." Gilbert chuckled. "He's awesome like me!"

"Uh, did you have him on you before?" Antonio asked curiously.

The white haired male nodded his head 'no' as his gaze traveled far off into the distance.

"He is Roderich's and I's personal messenger bird."

"Who's Roderich?…That is… if you don't mind me asking."

"It's cool." He said, lightly petting Gilbird. "Roddy is a bearer from my kingdom."

"And do you happen to love him?" The brunette asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I love him a lot."

"And does he love you back?"

"Yup! It's hard for someone to resist my awesome charms!" Gilbert proudly claimed.

"So does that mean you two are together?" Antonio bounced on his feet.

The brunette instantly regretted asking once his friends face contorted with a look of immense grief.

"No, h-he has another." Gilbert muttered. "Roddy's being forced into a marriage with some elite noble's kid…Gilbird arriving now means the wedding is already over and done with."

"O-Oh…" Antonio cringed. "Was there any way to…?"

Another curt nod was given.

"I tried. We both did." The albino sighed. "I even asked his family for Roddy's hand in marriage but they were both adamant about him marrying another…They didn't care about having royal blood in their family."

"Thats odd…"

"I know right? Roddy couldn't believe how his power hungry parents turned down such an offer…We thought we had it in the bag."

"Gil…"

"I guess princes don't always get what they want, but there was still another way I could've had him."

Antonio's eyes widened.

"And that was?"

Gilbert threw out a half-assed snicker.

"It would have required Roderich to abandon his family name."

"Well… That doesn't sound so bad."

"No Alejandro. You don't understand…" The german prince finally looked at the brunette's eyes intensely. "In high places between royalty and noble families, if a person were to abandon their family name, they would instantly be shunned by the community."

"Shunned as in…Exiled?"

"Exactly." Gilbert said. "I guess thats not common where your from, but…Roderich is the only child of his family line. If he were to give it up, he would never be able to see his parent's or anyone of that bloodline again. Well if that bloodline survived that is…Anyway, his nobility would be stripped and he'd become a 'nobody' within the kingdom."

"Ah…Yeah, that's not a custom in my, uh… Homeland, but wouldn't you be able to take him under your care afterwords?" Antonio asked.

"I wish, but, no. That would be a difficult hurdle to leap over… First of all, the courts would immediately disapprove of my choice. Unlike here, It's not just my dad who chooses my suitor, although he does get the final say…Also since his family is apart of the higher aristocrat members, he'd have to live with seeing their hateful glances almost everyday being Queen…Roddy doesn't like to admit it, but he submits too easily when it comes to his parent's and their wishes. They are the definition of terrifying assholes though so I don't blame him."

"Wow…"

"Yeah… But the most important reason I didn't use this option was because I care for Roderich too much." Gilbert smiled genuinely. "I would be a pretentious prick to just take him away from his family like that."

"…Gilbert you're not a prick."

"Oh yeah, I know that. I'm a fucking awesome guy." The prince cheekily laughed. "I just mean… As much as Roderich claims he hates his parents, I know he still loves them deep down inside. I don't want to take him from that love."

"That could be true… I miss mine." Antonio smirked. "Even though we used to fight about everything, they're still my family."

Gilbert eyed him warily but continued on.

"Of course…"

"You probably did the right thing Gil… Although I know it must hurt a lot."

"It does but I think I'm coping with it alright." The albino then stared down at his brother. "At least one of us will have a happy ending."

"Don't say that Gil!" The brunette slapped his friends shoulder. "You'll find happiness soon. With sunshine comes clouds, you know?"

Gilbert laughed at the supposedly helpful quote.

"Right… And I'm just going to have to wait for the wind to blow those clouds away, huh?"

"Exactly." Antonio winked.

"Thanks Toñio." Gilbert's signature smirk returned and left the brunette feeling like he had done something good.

"Anytime! Friends are there through thick and thin. Don't forget that, 'cause I'll be here."

The two brought their fists up to bump them together in a playful manner.

"Are you two done now?" Lovino asked, strutting up behind Antonio. "Arthur and Alfred just left to make their rounds."

"Yeah, I think the awesome me is going to leave now. Gilbird needs his rest and the music from the town isn't helping." The german prince yawned and placed his yellow friend atop his head. "See 'ya tomorrow!"

"Goodnight Gil!" The brunette sire waved.

After Gilbert had left, the bearer decided to voice his concern.

"Toñio…Is he okay?" Lovino's eyes were trained on the hallway where the albino had exited. "He seems really troubled."

"Gil is just going through rough times…" Antonio smiled grabbing the prince's wrist and kissing the top of his hand. "I love you."

"It must be about Roderich then—CHIGI!" Lovino shrieked. "D-Did I just hear you properly?"

The sire giggled as he pulled the smaller male closer.

"I'm just saying it now because I don't know what the future brings."

Lovino rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Antonio's waist.

"You don't have to worry about stuff like that."

"Ha ha, sorry mi amor."

The two simply basked in each other warm embrace for a moment before Lovino pulled away.

"We should go out to the town again." The bearer smirked. "Meet me at my balcony?"

The brunette laughed and nodded his head approvingly.

"See you soon then." Lovino lifted the cloth and gave Antonio a peck on the lips before striding off towards his room.

The sire joyously skipped back to his fanciful abode and indiscreetly entered inside.

"Alejo?" Antonio called out.

There was no response but the brunette only shrugged, assuming the monkey had gone off on another one of his adventures.

Antonio set his sight on Alfred's lamp that rested silently upon the chestnut table.

"Oh! I should show Al the town!" The sire promptly placed the genie's lamp inside one of his loose cloth pockets. "I'm sure he'd want Arthur to come along too."

As he was quietly talking to himself, a shadow had suddenly appeared from behind Antonio and bashed him upside the head. A string of curses followed out of the brunettes mouth until another blow had him fallen to the cold ground. Before his mind could comprehend what had happened, Antonio's vision fell into darkness.

 **A/N:…** **I'm so sorry. I did not mean to go on a five month hiatus…It just happened. First my computer had somehow deleted my entire PATSR story AND outline ;-; i was upset and attempted to rewrite what I could remember but got so frustrated and gave up. Then a month later i tried again and was faced with HORRIBLE WRITERS BLOCK N' I CRIED FOR DAYS MAN ;-; but the good news is…I GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL! :D I'm on summer break now lovelies! (although I still have practice and competition -.-;) Again, lo siento for the wait mis amores! But I'm back. Thank you for all of your continued support and patience :3 next chapter should be up soon!**

 _Ps- I'm sorry for any errors, I got too excited about finally remembering certain parts from the deleted outline and couldn't wait to upload this. Gracias y adios mis amores ~_


End file.
